Nem tudo é o que parece ser
by D-sah
Summary: Sakura foi capturada pela Akatsuki com objetivos que apenas o Líder sabe. Ela sempre odiou todos de lá, mas será que um certo amante pelas artes a fará mudar de idéia? DeiSaku, AyukaPain e ItachiDesconhecida.
1. Capturando Haruno Sakura

**Naruto não me pertence u.u **

'Fala dos personagens**'**

'_Pensamento dos personagens'_

(N/A: Autora chata entrando na fic ou observações que ela quer mostrar)

Disclaimer: Sakura foi capturada pela Akatsuki com objetivos que apenas o Líder sabe. Ela sempre odiou todos de lá, mas será que um certo amante pelas artes a fará mudar de idéia? DeiSaku e talvez outros casais.

Nota da Autora: Como ainda não li nenhuma fic DeiSaku resolvi fazer uma n.n Não é minha primeira fic, mas a um tempo eu não escrevo ' Então se tiver horrível me desculpem xD

**Nem tudo é o que parece ser**

**Cap. 1- Capturando Haruno Sakura.**

Em um lugar desconhecido os membros da Akatsuki estavam em reunião.

'Quero agora que capturem uma pessoa para mim' O líder falou.

'E quem seria?' Perguntou Kisame.

'A garota do time 7 de Konoha, Haruno Sakura'

'Anh? O que você quer com aquela garota? Que eu saiba ela não tem nada demais' Perguntou Tobi.

'Isso eu não posso dizer agora, apenas tragam-na aqui... Só digo que se eu estiver certo, ela será algo importante para nosso objetivo'.

'Humm' Zetsu pensou 'Quem irá?'

'Eu posso ir, un' Disse Deidara.

'Eu também vou u.u' Tobi deu os ombros.

'Então está decido, tragam-na imediatamente, e com vida' O líder ordenou.

'Sim' Os dois disseram e sumiram.

* * *

Em uma floresta...

'Naruto baka!' Sakura dava um soco na cabeça do loiro.

'Auchhhhhhhh! Sakura-channnn! Doeuuu!' Naruto massageava a cabeça.

'Quem manda ser tão idiota?! Agora estamos perdidos! Não temos idéia de onde possa estar o Kakashi-sensei!'

'É isso Sakura-chan? Desculpaaa! Mas nós vamos achá-lo! Você vai ver!' O garoto sorria.

'Ai ai Naruto...vamos nos dividir e procurar, assim será mais fácil' Sakura sugeriu.

'Tem certeza Sakura-chan?'

'Sim, você vai para o Oeste que eu vou para o Leste, se não encontrarmos, você vai para o Norte e eu para o Sul'

'Okay, Sakura-chan, até logo' Naruto sorriu e em seguida já tinha desaparecido entre a floresta.

'Até!' Sakura também sumiu.

* * *

'Achou ela Deidara?' Tobi perguntou em cima de um pássaro gigante de argila que Deidara fez. ( N/A: Chocobo shuauhshuas xD)

'Hai! Está bem embaixo de nós... Fique aqui que eu irei buscá-la' Deidara pulou do pássaro em direção a floresta.

'Mas! Aff! uú' Tobi cruzou os braços e ficou esperando como Deidara pediu.

* * *

'Hun' Sakura pensava enquanto pulava de galho em galho. _'Temos que achar logo o Kakashi-sensei, não podemos perder tempo! Se não só iremos atrasar nossa busca pelo Sasuke-kun!' _De repente um vulto apareceu em sua frente fazendo-a voltar a prestar atenção ao que fazia.

'Haruno Sakura, hun?' Deidara estava parado em cima de um galho olhando para ela.

'Deidara! O que você quer?!' A garota falava com o tom raivoso em sua voz.

'Você, hun'

'C-como? Eu?' Sakura se armou em posição de defesa. 'O que vocês querem comigo?!'

'Hun, eu não sei, apenas tenho que te levar comigo' Deidara deu um sorrisinho de canto de boca.

'Sinto muito, mas não irei com você para lugar algum!'

'Pena que isso não é de sua escolha, hun' Deidara olhava intensamente para a garota, que se sentia um pouco desconfortável.

'Porque você est-' Mal ia falando quando viu um dos pássaros de Deidara no galho em que estava. 'Mas o q-' BOMMMMMMM! O pássaro havia explodido, fazendo com que Sakura caísse da árvore inconsciente.

'Hun' Deidara havia pegado ela antes que caísse no chão. 'Melhor levar logo você daqui'

Deidara saiu pulando de galho em galho até chegar onde Tobi e seu Pássaro de argila gigante estavam.

'Há haaaaaa! Conseguiu! Achei até que você não conseguiria baka' Tobi irritava Deidara.

'Cala a boca Baka! É claro que eu consegui!' Dizia Deidara com uma veia saltando de sua testa e sentando-se em seu pássaro. 'Agora vamos logo sair daqui antes que aquele moleque venha ver o que aconteceu com a amiga e nos atrase ainda mais... '

* * *

'Kakashi-senseiiiiiiii!' Naruto gritava ao ver o sensei ao lado de uma árvore lendo seu icha-icha paradise como sempre.

'Yo, Naruto' Kakashi acenou para seu aluno. 'Onde você e a Sakura estavam?'

'He he, nós meio que...nos perdemos' Naruto coçava sua nuca. 'A Sakura-chan pediu para que a gente se separasse para te encontrar... Ela deve estar no lado Leste da floresta, temos que avisa-la que nos encontramos... '

'Hum...verdade, então vamos!' Os dois sumiram e foram na direção que supostamente Sakura deveria estar.

* * *

No pássaro gigante...

'Pra quê tanto cuidado com essa garota? Hummm há há Deidara ta gamado na menina de cabelos róseos' Tobi dizia olhando para seu companheiro que tinha Sakura no colo.

'Não é nada disso Baka!!!!!! Só não quero que ela caia daqui!' Deidara respondeu um pouco corado, algo discreto.

'Humm, sei' Tobi colocou as mãos atrás da nuca. 'O que você acha que ela tem einh?'

'Não tenho a mínima idéia... Mas acho que se o chefe estiver certo... É algo importante...'

Continua...

* * *

**Heyyyyyy D Oie pra todo mundo! n.n Espero que tenham gostado do começo da fic, a idéia de faze-la surgiu por acaso, quando eu estava vendo umas fanarts da Sakura com o Deidara, ambos vestidos com o uniforme da Akatsuki **

**Bommm eu vou indo Plz deixem ****Reviews para deixarem uma pobre escritora enferrujada feliz n.n**

**Bjs e abraços! ****Ja ne!**


	2. O que ela tem de especial?

**Nem tudo é o que parece ser.**

**Cap.2 – O que ela tem de especial?**

Sakura se encontrava deitada em um quarto escuro e úmido, ao sentir frio e não ter com o que se cobrir acabou acordando. Ela estava meio zonza o que fez seu corpo fraquejar e se apoiar nas paredes frias do local.

'Mas o que?! Onde eu estou?' Sakura sussurrava com a mão na cabeça.

'Só me lembro de um clarão e depois...' A fixa tinha caído 'Deidara!' A jovem de cabelos róseos ficou em postura e foi em direção ao que parecia ser uma porta. Analisou-a por um tempo e lhe deu um soco forte, nada havia ocorrido. 'Kuso, tem bloqueio de chakra...'

Estava cansada, seu corpo todo doía. Vencida deitou-se na cama e analisou seus ferimentos criados pela explosão. Notou que estavam todos com curativos. '_Quem será que cuidou de mim?! Não creio que tenham ninjas bondosos na Akatsuki a ponto de cuidar de uma refém... ' _Pensando nisso, acabou caindo no sono.

* * *

'Mestre, fizemos o que foi ordenado, capturamos Haruno Sakura,hun' Deidara falava.

'Ainda não entendo o que ela tem demais, foi tão fácil captura-la' Tobi colocou seus braços atrás de sua nuca.

'Realmente, Tobi tem razão... Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas ele tem' Kisame olhou para o Líder.

'O que ela tem, será que agora você pode nos dizer?' Perguntou Zetsu.

'...' Itachi olhou para o líder esperando que ele falasse algo.

'Me digam...algum de vocês já ouviu falar sobre o clã Haruno?' O líder perguntou.

'Nunca' Kisame disse.

'Isso é de comer?' Tobi tirou onda.

'Apenas alguns boatos' Zetsu disse.

'Não,hun' Deidara falou baixinho.

'...' Itachi apenas fechou os olhos.

'Era de se esperar... O clã Haruno não é algo que pode ser descartado... Há um tempo atrás soube de uma historia que contava sobre esse clã... Era um enorme clã, mas vivia escondido perto das matas de Konoha, diziam que a única passagem para ida e vinda de lá era através de um lago que ao luar mostrava uma passagem secreta. Com o descobrimento dessa passagem muitas pessoas interesseiras começaram a invadir o território dos Haruno, até que um dia houve um grande extermínio organizado por uma pessoa desconhecida. Descobri que a jovem Haruno e seus pais sobreviventes podem ter algo haver com a família que governava o clã, e que protegia o Bijuu chamado Hachibi, o demônio de oito caudas. (N/a: Não sei se alguém já usou esse nome em alguma fic que tenha haver com a Sakura, mas eu achei em um site dizendo que possivelmente esse será o bijuu de 8 caudas) Se minhas teorias estiverem certas, Haruno Sakura é uma jinchuuriki'

'ZzzzzZZZZZZz' Tobi acabara por dormir em pé.

'Gr...BAKA! Acorda!Hun!' Deidara berrou em seu ouvido, o que o fez pular.

'Calmaaa estressado... ' Tobi colocou as mãos nos ouvidos.

'Então quer dizer que essa menina tem um bijuu? Como não percebemos? Como ela não percebeu?? Esse é o único bijuu que pode se comparar a Kyuubi!' Kisame estava surpreso.

'Esse bijuu tem a capacidade de se transformar na segunda personalidade de uma pessoa, ele se transforma em seu subconsciente, onde ele expressa o que a pessoa verdadeiramente é, de um lado oculto. Provavelmente a garota deve ter achado que era apenas coisas de sua cabeça... E sim, ele é o único comparável a Kyuubi... ' O líder respondeu Kisame calmamente.

'En...er...então...vamos ter que tira-lo dela...? hun' Deidara temia as próximas palavras que o líder iria dizer, mesmo não sabendo porque.

'Como eu disse anteriormente, isso depende, se ela não se juntar a nós, certamente teremos que faze-lo'

'Você não deveria se relacionar com alguém não confiável Deidara, isso lhe torna fraco' Itachi olhou diretamente para Deidara.

'Não estou me relacionando com ninguém, Itachi' Deidara retrucou.

'O que iremos fazer essa noite, mestre?' Zetsu perguntou, cortando uma possível briga entre aqueles dois.

(N/A: 'O que fazemos todas as noites Zetsu, tentar conquistar o mundo' husaushuashua não resisti xD)

'Tentar traze-la para o nosso lado, nem que seja a força...se não...o único meio é retirar Hachibi dela...isso se ela realmente estiver com ele, ainda temos que analisar e liberta-lo'

'Então está bem, vou ver como a garota está, hun' Deidara se retirou.

'Bom... Eu vou treinar... Zetsu você pode me ensinar aquele jutsu estranho novamente?' Tobi disse andando.

'Hehe, claro' Zestu o acompanhou.

'Então Itachi, o que você acha que essa menina vai fazer?' Kisame perguntou olhando para o companheiro.

'hun...não tenho certeza...'

* * *

'Hey você, hum' Deidara havia aberto a porta do quarto onde estava Sakura. Notou que a menina nem sequer havia mexido um músculo, então se aproximou.

'Hey' Deidara pode perceber que a face da Haruno estava corada, e sua respiração descompassada. Com sua mão sobre a testa de Sakura ele pode perceber que a garota estava com muita febre.

'Kuso' Deidara sussurrou e pegou um pano, molhando-o logo em seguida e colocando-o sobre a testa dela.

'D-De-Deidara?!' Sakura estava com os olhos serrados e com uma certa dificuldade em falar.

'Shiii, não fale garota! Apenas descanse! Hun!' Deidara a encarou com um olhar de poucos amigos, mas no fundo estava preocupado com a jovem que se esforçava tanto para se levantar.

'Já disse para descansar garota teimosa!' Deidara a deitou novamente na cama.

'M-mas, e-eu não vou ficar nesse l-lugar! Me deixe ir!!' Sakura falava quase em um sussurro.

'Não posso permitir isso Sakura...' Deidara a olhou de canto do olho e pode ver ela caindo em um profundo sono novamente, suspirou aliviado, ao menos agora ela não o daria mais trabalho...

* * *

**Yoooooooooooo! n.n **

**Gente - Brigada pelas ****Reviews!!! Desculpe mais um cap. Curtinho, mas prometo que no próximo será bem maior n.n , é que agora eu estou meio que com pressa u.u'' **

**Vou responder :**

**Claki – Claki-channn Obrigada por estar lendo minha fic! nn ficou muitooo feliz por isso! n.n Que bom que você gostou do inicio! É você adivinhou xD realmente tem algo entre eles, o que eu acabei de mostrar neste cap. \o/ Realmente, nunca li nenhum fic deles em portuga...tava na hora de alguém criar né? Shuahusuhashua xD Bjsss! E espero te ver na próxima Review! n.n**

**UchihaSora – Oieee Sora-chan n.n Eu também amoooooo SasuSaku e acho eles melhores juntos do que qualquer casal n.n. Quanto a fazer a fic com SasuSaku eu ainda estou analisando essa hipótese n.n Espero que continue lendo a fic e mandando reviews \o/ muito obrigada! Bjsss! **

**Mari Santoro – Yoooo! Sabe que eu amei sua Review? shuausuhas não sei porque, mas eu amei xDD Amo tudo que você disse n.n e trouxe a continuação logo n.n **

**Espero que goste e continue lendo e mandando reviews! Kissus! Ja ne!**

**Saky-moon – Heyyy n.n também amooo DeiSaku, eu no inicio nem gostava do Deidara, mas com o passar do tempo ele foi me conquistando e conquistando também o meu interesse nesse casal junto com a Sakura n.n Concordo com o 'MUITO pouco explorado' infelizmente / Mas ao menos tem algumas fanarts né? \o/ weee! Espero que goste desse cap. Quarta eu acho que atualizo novamente! Espero mais reviews okay? Shuhuehuehue! Bjsss!**

**Hirumo-chan – Yoooo! Heuhehueuhe realmente muitas pessoas acham um casal inesperado n.n mas eu acho muitooo kawaii waaa (olhinhos sonhadores). Você não me ofendeu de forma alguma n.n vou procurar melhoras nesses pontos que você me chamou atenção. Espero que goste desse cap. E mande mais Reviews! \o/ Kissus! **

**Letícia Yui – Obrigada por lerr weeeeee!!! \o/ Aqui a continuação! Espero que goste! Kissus!!**

**Uchiha Ka-chan – Yooo! n.n obrigada pela review n.n aqui está a continuação! Espero que goste! Bjsss!**

**É isso gente n.n ! Kissus! Ja ne!!!**


	3. O que fazer?

**Nem tudo é o que parece ser.**

**Cap.3 – O que fazer?**

Sakura se encontrava dormindo, graças a Deidara sua febre sumiu.

'Humn..' Sakura abria os olhos lentamente. 'Mas... han?!' Olhou para o seu lado e viu Deidara dormindo._ 'Então foi ele que cuidou de mim... ' _Não pode evitar de se aproximar e contemplar a imagem de vê-lo encolhido, de braços cruzado e com uma carinha de bebê.

'O que foi, hun?' Deidara falou ainda com os olhos fechados.

'Ahhhhhhhhhh!' Sakura deu um pulo da cama com o susto.

'Calma garota, hun' Deidara abriu os olhos e a fitou.

'Achei que você estava dormindo, humph' Sakura fechou a cara. 'Me tirem daqui!!'

'Não fale besteiras, hun...já disse que não posso' Deidara serrou os olhos.

'Não me importo!' Sakura tentou dar um soco em Deidara, mas este desviou e depois segurou seu braço.

'Se eu fosse você, não brincava com fogo... Você pode se queimar... ' Deidara sussurrou em seu ouvido.

'Humph, não fique se achando tanto' Sakura o olhou de canto do olho.

'Você sabia... Que provavelmente você é uma jinchuuriki?'

'Han? Do que você está falando?!' Sakura não entendia nada.

'É provável que você tenha um bijuu chamado Hachibi, o dragão de oito caudas... '

'Não sei do que você está falando... ' Sakura tentava raciocinar, mas nada vinha em sua mente.

'Também estou surpreso como você. Nunca achei que uma garota fraca assim seria uma jinchuuriki... hun' Deidara seu um sorrisinho de canto de boca. (N/A: Omg!! Me da de presenteeee por favorrr!!! )

'Cala a boca!' Sakura se soltou de Deidara e tentou outro soco, sendo que este passou de raspão em nele.

'É... Talvez nem tão fraca assim, hun' Ele colocou a mão no local atingido.

'Deidara, eu não gosto daqui, eu não gosto dos Akatsukis e eu não gosto de você, mas... me diga que historia é essa, como eu posso ser uma jinchuuriki?' Sakura se sentou em sua cama, sabia que tentar ataca-lo não iria dar em nada.

'Hun...O líder apenas nos contou uma historia sobre seu clã...'

'Meu... Clã?' Sakura estava confusa. 'O que tem ele?'

'Bom,hun' Deidara começou a explicar as informações que o Líder havia lhe dado.

* * *

'COMO ASSIM VOCÊS NÃO SABEM ONDE SAKURA ESTÁ??????!!!!!' Tsunade batia a mão na mesa olhando incrédula para Naruto,Kakashi, Sai e Yamato. 

'Foi...foi...minha culpa...se eu não tivesse me separado dela...' Naruto fechava os punhos e olhava para o chão com raiva de si mesmo.

'Pakkun rastreou o cheiro de um dos Akatsukis, provavelmente eles a levaram' Kakashi disse.

'Bom, se realmente um deles a levaram, continuaremos com nosso objetivo de encontrar a Akatsuki, Uchiha Sasuke e agora... Haruno Sakura' Tsunade entrelaçou seus dedos. 'Naruto, não foi sua culpa, não se preocupe Sakura é minha discípula, com certeza sabe se virar'

'Mas...'

'Naruto, devemos parar com isso ir logo atrás da feiosa... ' Sai olhou para ele.

'Hai!' Naruto concordou.

'Bem, com vocês irão Hinata, Kiba e Shino' Tsunade disse. 'Estão liberados!'

'Hai!'Disseram e se retiraram do local.

* * *

'E-então quer dizer que eu? Não isso não pode ser verdade! Eu não posso ser uma jinchuuriki!!' Sakura estava com as mãos na cabeça, não acreditava no que Deidara havia lhe contado. 

'Pense bem Sakura, você nunca passou por algo sem explicação? Você não tem um subconsciente? Hun?'

'Eu Eu...H-hai..' Sakura olhou para o chão, estava se perdendo em pensamentos. 'Então... Vocês... Irão me matar... Certo?' Ela sussurrou.

'Humph, isso você que decide... ' Deidada cruzou os braços.

'Han?'

'Se você deixar de frescura e se juntar a nós, pouparemos sua vida, mas caso contrário, você morrerá'

'Então eu prefiro MORRER! NUNCA IREI ME JUNTAR A VOCÊS!' Sakura se levantou da cama, o limite de sua paciência já havia chegado ao fim.

'Deixe de ser tola,hun! Prefere realmente morrer?!' Deidara a olhou com raiva.

'SIM!' Sakura retribuiu o olhar.

'Humph, garota estúpida...'

'Estúpido é você! Em achar que eu aceitaria tal proposta!'

'Já chega! Sakura! Eu... Você... Você não acha injusto? Não vê que seria bom se você se juntasse a nós? O que aquela vila lhe deu de bom? O que Uchiha Sasuke lhe deu de bom? O que sua família lhe deu de bom?? Você quer continuar fraca assim?! Você quer morrer?!' Deidara segurava fortemente os braços de Sakura, que já estava começando a chorar.

'Eu... Eu... ' Sakura abaixou a cabeça, não queria mostrar sinal de fraqueza.

'Hey, hun' Deidara segurou o queixo dela e a fez olha-lo. 'Pode pensar,hun'

'...está...bem' Sakura estava triste,confusa e ao mesmo tempo corada ao ver o rosto de Deidara tão próximo ao seu. Nunca havia gostado dele, mas ultimamente ele estava sendo tão atencioso, carinhoso... e... podia ser loucura, mas parecia que ele não era tão mal quanto achava. Deidara se retirou do local para deixá-la pensar, não sabia por que se importava, não dava a mínima para Haruno Sakura... Certo?!

* * *

'Deidara, porque passou tanto tempo no quarto de nossa prisioneira?' Kisame perguntou. 

'Nada, só estava tentado faze-la ir para o nosso lado,hun' Deidara se sentou no sofá.

'Com beijinhos?' Tobi fez um biquinho.

'Grrr! CALA BOCA TOBI! HUM!' Deidara havia dado um cascudo em Tobi.

'Aiiii! Tobi é um bom garoto!!' Tobi massageava a cabeça.

'Deidara! Não faca isso com ele! Ele é um bom rapaz' Zetsu disse olhando Tobi massagear a cabeça.

'Ah cala a boca você também!' Deidara estava com mais de uma veia saltando da testa, como seus companheiros eram idiotas...

'Aquela garota... ' Itachi disse chamando a atenção dos Akas. 'É bastante interessante' Ele deu um meio sorriso, deixando Deidara um pouco nervoso por tal ato.

'O que pretende fazer com ela Itachi?' Kisame perguntou.

'Ainda estou pensando... '

'Hun... ' Deidara olhou para Itachi um pouco desconfiado.

* * *

Sakura estava deitada olhando para o teto, enquanto se perdia novamente em seus pensamentos. 

'_Droga, o que eu faço?! O que eu faço?! Eu estou perdida! Eu vou morrer se não aceitar essa proposta! Mas, mas... Por outro lado o Deidara tem razão, porque eu sou tão inútil assim? Sou tão fraca! Ridícula! Não mereço ser uma ninja... Talvez, talvez eu... Eu me torne mais forte aqui! Talvez assim eu consiga trazer o Sasuke-kun de volta! E também poderei mostrar para o Deidara-ku... Porque estou tratando-o assim?! Ele é um akatsuki! Por que não paro de pensar no modo como ele me trata... No modo como ele sorri... ' _

'_Porque você está gostando dele, baka!' Sua inner, ou melhor, Hachibi disse._

'_Você! Você realmente é... Um... Um bijuu?' Sakura perguntou._

'_Sakura, me desculpe não poder lhe dizer, algumas coisas têm seu tempo para serem reveladas... ' _

'_ISSO NÃO É DESCULPA!' _

'_Sakura, não poderia me identificar, talvez isso que esta acontecendo agora pudesse ter acontecido muito mais cedo, caso o fizesse'._

'_Achei que os demônios de caudas eram cruéis, porque esse tempo todo você não assumiu meu corpo?'_

'_Porque, eu sou diferente, alguns demônios não são maus, como meu caso. Eu sou o Dragão de 8 caudas, o único comparável a Kyuubi, por esse motivo eu sou o único que pode para-lo de causar destruição'_

'_Então você é um tipo de antídoto para uma doença?'_

'_Sim... Sakura, sempre que precisar pode contar comigo'._

'_Hai, mas, Hachibi o que eu faço?'_

'_Siga seu coração Sakura'_

'_Ele está confuso agora... Eu não sei o que fazer'_

'_Por causa do Uchiha? E por causa do Deidara?'_

'_Talvez, eu... Não sei o que o Deidara é para mim, eu sempre o odiei! Como eu posso estar gostando dele agora?!'_

'_Isso é mais um dos enigmas da vida Sakura, você não manda no seu coração'._

'_Humph, talvez eu nem goste dele... Eu só estou confusa com isso tudo!'_

A conversa parou assim que um barulho de porta ecoou no quarto, era Deidara novamente, trazendo comida.

'Deidara' Sakura o chamou.

'Sim, hun?' Ele a olhou.

'Eu vou ficar com vocês'

* * *

**Yooooooooo! Gente n.n! Eu ia só atualizar amanhã, mas consegui fazer uma coisinha ainda hoje! n.n Amanhã vai ser um grade cap.! Como eu disse ontem n.n**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse cap.!**

**Muito obrigado pelas Reviews! n.n**

**Lovenly – Heyyy! n.n Que bom que está gostando \o/ Muitas pessoas estão me pedindo para por DeiSakuSasu, vou pensar n.n talvez eu ponha! Então fique ligada, hun? Shuahusauhsauh xD Bjss!**

**Sakura ( Rumokura Hisa ) – weeeeeeeee! Oie n.n Nhaaa que bom que você está gostandooo \o/ Nhaaa tah explicado agora n.n que é um Dragão ( baka aqui esqueceu de dizer u.u ) husauhsuhahusauh! Vou ser bastante lentinha shuahsuahusa as coisas vão demorar a acontecerem n.n. Espero te convencer n.n Kissus! Ja ne! n.n **

**Selene Tatsu – Waaa espero que tenha gostado desse cap. n.n está ai como você pediu \o/ Bjs!**

**Claki – shuauhshuasuhauhsa boa mesmo shuauhusa n.n ! Adivinhou outraaa vez xD Vão ficar competindo por ela xD só não digo quem xD. Que bom que gostou desse cap. n.n Aqui está o outro e espero que goste dele também ! Kissus! Ja ne!**

**Mari Santoro – SAUShuashuaSUauhsahusa cara eu amo suas reviews xD Você não é boba não n.n SHuauhshuaShua desculpa pelos caps. Curtos, mas amanhã tem um grande \o/ uhulll! Shuauhsuahsuha xD Todo dia eu pretendo att! Menos quando tenho prova pra estudar xD Kissusss! Ja ne!**

**Gente espero muitooooo que tenham gostado desse cap. e não esqueçam as Reviews okay? n.n elas que me motivam a escrever mais todos os dias \o/**

**Kissus Ja ne!**


	4. Conhecendo a Akatsuki

**Nem tudo é o que parece ser.**

**Cap.4 – Conhecendo a ****Akatsuki**

* * *

_'__Deidara__' __Sakura__ o chamou._

_'Sim, __hun__?' Ele a olhou._

_'Eu vou ficar com vocês'_

* * *

'Como disse?' Deidara a olhou surpreso. 

'Eu vou ficar com vocês, foi isso mesmo que você escutou' Sakura olhou para ele que logo deu um meio sorriso ao escutar tais palavras vindas da garota.

'Boa decisão, venha comigo' Deidara lhe ofereceu a mão para que ela levantasse da cama.

'Arigatou' Sakura segurou na mão dele e os dois saíram do quarto.

'Antes temos que ir a um local' Deidara disse se lembrando de algo.

'Que lugar?' Sakura se sentiu fortemente puxada para uma sala. 'Wooooooooaaa'

'Ahhahaha' Deidara ria da cara de uma certa garota possuidora de cabelos róseos. 'Sua capa da akatsuki... Está aqui nesse armário' Deidara entregou a capa para Sakura.

'Nuvens vermelhas... Eu nunca entendi o porquê disso' Sakura analisava a capa.

'Bem... ' Deidara se lembrava.

Flashback

_'Bom __akas__, o que vocês acham deste uniforme?' O __líder__ mostrou um uniforme da equipe __rocket__ para os __akas._

_'Que coisa gay! Você realmente acha que vamos usar isso,__HUM__!' __Deidara __olhou incrédulo para o uniforme._

_'__Ahhh__, eu até que achei bonitinho' __Orochimaru__ pôs o dedo na boca com um sorrisinho._

_'C__ala a boca sua cobra __bixa__' __Kisame__ falou__ com raiva_

_'Não dá! __Me imagine__ usando uma coisa dessas!' __Sasori__ disse indignado._

_(N/A: __SHUASUAusa __Sasori__ com o uniforme da equipe __Rocket__? Que __issoooo__ melhor imaginar ele com roupa de Líder de Torcida __xD)_

_'HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA' __Kisame__ ria da própria imaginação._

_'Eu prefiro não imaginar isso, quero dormir essa noite, __un__!' __Deidara__ disse com uma veia saltando da testa._

_'Bom,__ esquecendo essa visão terrivelmente assustadora,__ o que vocês querem mudar?' Perguntou o __líder._

_'Uma capa preta' Disse __Hidan._

_'Algo mais?'_

_'__Red__Clouds__, são bastante artísticas__' __Sasori__ disse._

_'__Okay__' O.o O líder mostra a capa da __Aka__tsuki__ cheia de __Clouds__ do FF7._

_(N/A: __Tantantantantantan __pam __parammm__! Sim isso era para ser a __musiquinha__ de fundo do FF7 __XD__SUAsuA)_

_'__Hããm__, não esse __C__loud__, as outras __clouds__ (nuvens __xD__)' __Sasori__ disse com uma gota em sua cabeça._

_'... __Itachi__ você não quer dar nenhuma idéia?'__O Líder perguntou já segurando a capa com nuvens vermelhas._

_'Eu não gosto, sabe por quê? Porque é fraco! Sabe por que é fraco? Porque não possui ódio! Em resumo, ponha uma grande gola!' __Itachi__ disse fechando os olhos._

_'Mais alguma idéia?' O __Lider__ perguntou já com a __paciência__ esgotada._

_'Que tal um zíper? Para que eu possa abrir mais na parte da cabeça?' __Zetsu__ disse._

_'Pronto' ò.o_

_'Que tal uma abertura nas costas__ Não concorda que ficaria lindo __Itachi-kun__?' __Orochimaru__ ia aproximando a mão de __Itachi__, que a apertou forte e ativou seu __Sharingan._

_'72 horas de tortura começam agora'_

_'Tortura?.?__ EU SOU O MESTRE DA TORTURA!' __Orochimaru__ dizia preso enquanto __Itachi__ ia desaparecendo._

_'__Orochimaruuuu-kun__!' __Tsunade__ vinha chegando._

_'__Hun__, a oi T__sunade__' _

_'Como anda garotão? Quer um pouco de diversão?' __Tsunade__ abria seu __kimono._

_'NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO'_

_(N/a: Sim gente XD __Fun __with __Akatsuki __XDDD__ ou pelo menos o que eu __lembro desse __epi __xD)_

Fim do Flashback

'Er... Não queira entender, vamos nos encontrar com os outros!' Deidara disse pegando novamente na mão de Sakura, que corou.

'Escuta, eu vou ter que falar com o...Itachi...?' Sakura perguntou com raiva.

'Ele normalmente não fala nada, então você apenas terá que olhar para ele... Sem... Atacá-lo' Deidara parou e olhou diretamente nos olhos de Sakura. 'Não quero que você sofra nas mãos dele, un'

'O-okay' Sakura gaguejou, afinal, que olhar penetrante era aquele?! Aquele azul acinzentado penetrando em seus olhos verdes... Que sensação... Estranha, odiava quando faziam isso, às vezes isso ocorria quando Sasuke a olhava...Antigamente.

'Esta é a sala' Deidara parou enfrente a uma gigantesca porta e a empurrou, revelando todos os membros ainda vivos da Akatsuki.

'Deidara o q-' Kisame foi logo perguntando até reparar em Sakura. 'Ahh, hehe bem vinda à equipe, gostei da capa em você... '

'... ' Sakura nada disse, não suportava conviver com aqueles que queriam tanto machucar ou até matar seus amigos.

'Sakura, você está começando uma nova vida na akatsuki, se continuar se prendendo a Konoha vai ser pior, un... ' Deidara falou baixo para que só ela escutasse.

'Ha-hai' Ela concordou e andou para frente dos outros.

'Ohayoooo Sakura-chan' Tobi disse olhando para ela.

'Ohayo... er...qual seu nome mesmo?' '

'hehe, me chamo Tobi'

'Ow Rosinha' Sakura virou olhando para Zetsu. 'Me chamo Zetsu, aquele dali você já deve saber, é o Kisame e bem... esse ai é o Itachi, creio que o conheça bastante'

Sakura olhos com ódio para Itachi 'Sim, bastante... '

'Nee, Sakura-chan! É muito bom te ter na Akatsuki, esse ai são calados, chatos, e cá entre nós que até hoje só tínhamos uma mulher no grupo, tava começando a suspeitar da masculinidade deles' Tobi disse baixinho para Sakura, arrancando risos da mesma.

'Não sabia que havia uma mulher aqui' Sakura disse interessada, uma companhia feminina mesmo vinda de uma akatsuki seria uma boa coisa.

'Aham, ela não aparece muito por aqui, fica mais na parte sul da base'

'Ahmm... Me leva até lá, depois?' Sakura sorriu, Tobi a lembrava de Naruto, havia gostado do jeito animado dele.

'Claroooo!'

'Hey, un, Tobi baka! O Que já está inventando ai?!' Deidara deu um cascudo em Tobi.

'AUCH! Tobi é um bom garoto!' T.T

'Hunf'

'Ele só estava me ajudando a conhecer mais a base' Sakura soltou um risinho ao ver Tobi andando em círculos gritando 'Itaiiii'.

'Ah, isso eu posso fazer, esse ai é atrapalhado demais,un' Deidara gostou de ver que ao menos com Tobi, a garota estava se divertindo. _'É __Tobi__, você não é tão inútil __assim...__'_

'Hehe, Sakura certo? Está com fome?' Kisame perguntou para a garota.

'... um pouco'

'Heh, Zetsu, faz comida ai' Kisame gritou vendo o akatsuki levantar-se e resmungar algumas coisas até ir a cozinha.

'Aqui tem cozinha?' Sakura olhou surpresa.

'É claro, a gente er... Pode não parecer... ' Deidara olhava para Kisame com uma gota na cabeça. 'Mas também somos humanos ou algo assim, precisamos comer, un'

'Hehe, claro' Sakura se sentou em uma cadeira.

'Aqui está' Zetsu praticamente jogou o prato com comida na mesa onde Sakura estava perto.

_'Que delicadeza' _Uma gota se formou na cabeça de Sakura. 'Arigatou' Pôs uma garfada da comida na boca, mastigou e logo sua face começou a ficar esverdeada. 'Gulgh' Sakura prendia o vômito.

'E ai gostou?' Zetsu a olhou de um modo assustador.

'C-Claro! Está uma delícia!' Sakura mentia enquanto sentia seu corpo querendo expulsar aquela comida horrível.

_'Acho que vai ser um pouco difícil ficar aqui, a menos que eu faça algumas mudanças, a primeira será 'Eu faço a comida'._

**Continua...**

* * *

**Genteeeeee**** T-T desculpa a demora com medo ****por favor**** não me matem x.x' **

**Motivos:**

**1-Viagem **

**2-Sem criatividade**

**3-Doente**

**4-Hammm****, não tem ****4****xD**

**Eu espero que tenham gostado desse ****cap.**** Estou amando as ****R****eviews**

**Vou voltar a ****att**** com bastante freqüência! ****Arigatou ****minna!**

**Respondendo:**

**Claki**** – ****Nyaaaa****, acredite**** tem muito casal na ****fic****SHUAuSUAHsa****, decidi que irá ser ****DeisakuItasasu ****Tipow ****ItaSaku**** não vai ser por vontade de ambos, ****Sasuke**** eu ainda estou na dúvida vamos ver o que vem na telha ****né ****xDD ****Nyaaa ****descupa**** a demora! Espero que goste desse ****cap.****Bjss!**

**Rumokura ****Hisa**** – ****SHUahuSauhSHUashua**** seus ****comments**** são tão animados! ****Adoro eles**** Vai ter romance sim! É só esperar! E não vai ser fraco, te ****garanto ****isso ;****D ****Espero que esteja gostando da ****fic ****Bjsss**

**Uchiha ****Ka****-chan**** – ****heheuhuHUE**** pintou mesmo ****SHUauhSUah****, pode ter certeza que vão rolar altas brigas, é como dizem '****DeiSakuIta**** é um amor perigoso' ;D ****Espero que esse cap. Tenha sido bom pra você! ****Bjss**

**Mari**** Santoro – ****ShauSHUAhusAUHSauhsa**** e eu amos seus ****comments****! Eu ****amoooooo**** o BOB ****tbmmmmmm ****weeeee!! ****Amendo-bobo**** é ****fods ****Nyaaa**** ta acontecendo rápido porque ela ****tá**** confusa, mas tem uma historia ****todaaa**** por trás disso! Só esperar pra ****veh ****;D ****Kissusssss****! Espero que goste da ****fic**** ainda! ****xD**

**Selene****Tatsu****–****Que bom que está ****gostando ****até agora pode ser que seja esses 2 XD depende de como minha cabecinha vai funcionar ****xD ****Kissussssss!**

**Lovenly**** – Que bom que ****gostouuu ****weeee****! É provável que tenha esse trio, mas ainda depende do que minha cabeça vai fazer ****shuauhsauhsa ****Kissusss!**

**Akasuna**** no ****Naty**** – ****Weee**** que bom! ****UeuEHue**** pode ter certeza que vai ter ****ItaSaku**** ;D! ****Kissus****! Espero que goste da ****fic**

**Tsu-baka-cha**** – ****Séééério****? Eu achava que era a única! Eu amo ****muitooooo****! Muito ****kawaii ****né****? Mesmo sendo improvável acho perfeito! ****Sim ****sim ****pinky**** e o cérebrooo ****SHUauhSAuhsa****! Que bom que ****gostouu****! Espero que goste desse aqui também! ****Kissusssss**

**Gente muito obrigada pelas ****Reviews****! Mesmo ****mesmooo****! Isso que me motiva a continuar! **

**Kissus ****Ja ****ne!**

**Andressa-chan.**


	5. Sonho Estranho

**OBS: Coisas que a autora baka esqueceu de dizer Sakura está com 17 anos, assim como seus companheiros xD Todo mundo está 2 anos mais velho (se for contar eles com 15 anos). **

* * *

**Nem tudo é o que parece ser.**

**Cap.5 – Um estranho sonho.**

* * *

'Nee Sakura-chan' Tobi discretamente ofereceu a ela um lixo para que colocasse o resto da comida nele.

'Arigatou Tobi' T.T

'Hahahaha, eu confesso que aqui não temos bons cozinheiros, por isso mesmo eu como fora' Tobi disse arrancando um riso de Sakura,

'Kisame' Itachi finalmente resolveu falar.

'Sim?'

'Vamos até a parte norte da base... ' Itachi disse saindo do local.

'Aff, okay' -.-

'... O que... Tem na parte norte dessa base?' Sakura perguntou curiosa.

'Ahhh, é o lugar de treinamento... Aqueles dois vivem lá' Tobi colocou suas mãos em sua nuca.

'Hm... '

'Hey Sakura, quer aproveitar que o Zetsu caiu no sono e preparar algo para você comer?' Deidara perguntou baixinho.

'Hai!' Sakura sorriu e logo depois escutou um ronco vindo da barriga de Deidara. 'Eu acho que tamb-' Parou de falar assim que escutou um enorme ronco que parecia de algum animal feroz.

'Er... Desculpe' Tobi disse criando gotas na cabeça de Sakura e Deidara.

'Vou preparar algo para vocês também' Sakura foi preparar uma deliciosa refeição na cozinha.

* * *

'Hmmm, que cheiro bommm' Tobi sentia o cheiro de comida que vinha da cozinha.

'Verdade, un'

'Aqui está a comida rapazes' Sakura vinha com dois pratos com uma deliciosa aparência. 'Espero que gostem' Assim entregou os pratos para eles, que devoraram a comida como se não comessem a meses.

'Chomp,chum, txa delixiosa Sakula-xiam' Tobi comia sem parar.

'Tobi! Deixa de ser baka! Ta cuspindo comida em mim!' Deidara dizia com raiva.

'Gomen Deidara-sempai' T.T

'Hunf... ' A briga entre os dois acabou tirando uma linda risada de Sakura, que lembrou quando Sasuke e Naruto brigavam, tirando as desculpas por parte de Tobi, era quase a mesma coisa.

'Nani?' Deidara a olhou sem entender a reação da garota.

'Não foi nada, apenas me lembrei de coisas boas' Sakura sorriu para ele.

'Un'

'Bom, após terminar essa refeição só posso dizer uma coisa, Sakura-chan, você é a nova cozinhaira da Akatsuki' Tobi dizia massageando a barriga cheia.

'HAHAHA, arigatou Tobi'

'Mas o que ele diz é verdade, você é a única que sabe fazer comida aqui' Deidara deu um pequeno sorriso.

'Então vou me esforçar!'

'_Shannaaaaroooo! É isso ai Sakura!'_

'_Nani? Hach-'_

'_Me chama de Saku, eu prefiro'_

'_Hamm, okay, Saku? Você tinha sumido'_

'_É, estava recuperando as energias, então Sakura, além de cozinhar eu procuraria treinar'_

'_Verdade'_

'Bom, mas eu também quero treinar, se vocês quiserem me ajudar... Eu agradeceria'

'Claro Sakura-chan! Mas não podemos esquecer de falar com o Líder, ele vai falar sobre seu demônio e sobre seu diferenciado treinamento'.

'Líder ham... Finalmente vou conhecê-lo' Sakura apertou os punhos com força.

'Nee Sakura-chan, você parece cancada, não quer dormir um pouco?' Tobi perguntou.

'É, acho que sim' Sakura deu um sorriso fraco. 'No mesmo quarto?'

'Não, aqui ali tava mais pra prisão, os quarto são em outro canto, eu te levo lá, un' Deidara segurou na mão de Sakura.

'Arigatou e até mais Tobi'

'Até' Nisso Deidara e Sakura foram para o quanto que seria dela.

* * *

'Arigatou por me trazer aqui Deidara' Sakura o olhou sorrinho fracamente.

'Descance, não gosto de ter ver com um sorriso desses, seu sorriso é mais belo, parece uma arte' Deidara disse deixando a garota encabulada e abriu a porta do quarto para que ela entrasse, logo depois se retirou do local fechando a porta. Era um quarto comum, cama, moveis, uma janela com cortina e um banheiro.

Sakura suspirou e se deitou exausta na cama, logo após caiu no sono.

Sonho Flashback

'_Nee mamãe, posso ir comprar um sorvete?' Perguntava uma pequena Sakura com 8 anos._

'_Claro Sakura, tome aqui o dinheiro' A mãe de Sakura sorria docemente para ela._

'_Arigatou mamãe!!' Sakura saiu correndo para a sorveteria, mas no caminho acabou trombando com alguém. 'Itaiiiiiiii!' Ela e a pessoa gritaram caídas no chão._

'_Go-gomen' Sakura disse com os olhos fechados. _

'_Não, eu que me desculpo' A pessoa se levantou e ofereceu a mão para que ela levantasse._

'_Arigatou, hum...' Sakura reparou no garoto loiro de olhos azuis acinzentados, cabelos médios e uma aparência calma. 'Essa bandana... Você não é daqui, certo?' Sakura perguntou._

'_Hai, me chamo Deidara, estou com meus pais aqui em Konoha, só não o proposito, venho do vilarejo da Terra, _Iwagakure' Deidara sorriu. 'E você, como se chama?'

'_Me chamo Haruno Sakura, prazer em te conhecer Deidara-kun! Espero que goste de konoha!' Sakura deu um de seus melhores sorrisos, deixando o garoto corado._

'_Un, então Sakura, o que ia fazer com tanta pressa?' Deidara perguntou._

'_Ia comprar um sorvete, você quer ir comigo?' Sakura sorriu novamente._

'_Claro' _

_Sakura corria animada e Deidara apenas a olhava enquanto andava._

'_Nee Dei-kun, você é tãoooo alto, quantos anos você tem?' Sakura analisava ele enquanto andava na frente. _

'_Haha, tenho 12, e você que é tãooo baixinha, quantos anos você tem?'_

'_Eu não sou baixinha!!' Sakura disse emburrada, arrancanco risos do loiro. 'Tenho 8'_

'_Hei! SAKURA CUIDADO!!!'_

Fim do Sonho Flashback

'NANI?!' Sakura acordou assustada. 'Ma-mais que sonho foi esse?! O que o Deidara estava fazendo nele?'

**Continua...**

* * *

**Genteeeee emocionada Vocês não desistiram de ler a minha fic!!! . Arigatouuuuuuuu! Estou muiiii feliz com os comentários! Muito obrigada! Fiz essa pequena atualização, mas não fiquem bravas porque é pequena, a noite eu já estarei postando o cap. 6 ;D**

**Haruno soraya – Ohayooo! Que bom que gostou . Já estou continuando \o/ Quanto ao Naruto, ela não vai traí-lo, mas posso dizer que vão achar que sim ;D o resto é surpresa! Kissusss!**

**Letícia Yui – Nyaaaaaa que bom que gostou . Continuei! Espero que goste! n.n Kissus ja ne!**

**Claki – Nyaaa eu sei que demorou T.T Gomennn! Por isso mesmo eu to att pra valer! Ò.o Shannarooooo! XD Quanto a o trio, sim vai ter, só não sei o quarteto (fantástico xD husauhsua) Itachi vai aparecer ainda hoje a noite ;D se prepara! cochicha próximo cap se chama: 'Presença desagradável' ;D Espero que goste desse cap.! Kissussssss!**

**Rumokura Hisa – Nyaaa o romance vai sair! Shuaushauhsa próximo cap. vai ter mais briga, mas no outro já vai começar o clima de romance ;D HEuheuhehuehue isso mesmooo não mate uma pobre escritora doente T.T SahusAHUsau desculpa a demora! Kissusss!**

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2**** – EEEEEEEE! Que bom que vai acompanhar! Arigatouuu! n.n espero que goste desse cap.! Kissusss!**

**Uchiha ka-chan – Pois é sahsahusuha capicha sexy aquela ;o uii xD uhsahushuasuha, continuei e ainda vou continuar hoje n.n o amor perigoso vai brigar próximo cap. Heuhehueuhe espero que goste! Kissussss!**

**É isso gente! Até hoje ainda! Shuahueuehueh! Muito obrigada pelos comments! Eles que me mantém viva dramática **

**Kissus Ja ne!**

**Andressa-chan.**


	6. Presença Desagradável

**Nem tudo é o que parece ser.**

**Cap.6 – Presença Desagradável **

* * *

_'NANI?!' __Sakura__ acordou assustada. '__Ma-mais__ que sonho foi esse?! O que o __Deidara__ estava fazendo nele?'_

* * *

'Sonhando com alguém Sakura?' Uma voz disse de dentro do quarto.

'Nani?! Quem está ai?' Sakura se sentou na cama olhando para os lados.

'Achei que me acharia fácil, estava enganado' Itachi apareceu de um local escuro do quarto.

'Itachi... ' Sakura disse com ódio.

'Ora ora, para que tanta raiva de mim?'

'Como se você não soubesse' Sakura fechou o punho. 'Sai daqui!'

'Sakura' Itachi se aproximou dela colocando sua mão no queixo da garota.'Você não está em posição para mandar em algo aqui dentro'

'Me deixa em paz seu monstro!' Sakura deu um tapa na mão dele, fazendo-o tira-la de seu queixo.

'Você até que fica bonitinha quando possui ódio no olhar' Itachi procurava irritar mais ainda a garota.

'Cala a boca!' Sakura tentou acertar um de seus socos com força bruta em Itachi, mas este desviou facilmente.

'Humph, fraca' Itachi debochou.

'NÃO ME CHAMA DISSO!' Sakura pulou da cama em direção a Itachi, mas este agarrou o braço dela e a prendeu na parede.

'Ainda, está fraca, quem sabe se eu te ensinar... ' Itachi sussurrava no ouvido de Sakura.

'Não obrigada' Sakura virou o rosto para o outro lado e tentou se soltar. 'Me solta Itachi!!'

'E se eu não quiser?' Agora ele se aproximava do rosto da menina.

'Itachi! Me larga! Me solta baka!' Sakura tentava se debater para sair de lá, mas era quase impossível.

Deidara estava caminhando pelo corredor e viu a porta do quarto de Sakura entreaberta. _'Tenho certeza que fechei a __porta... __Esse __chakra... __Itachi__!'_ Deidara abriu a porta com tudo olhando para a cena e se enfurecendo cada vez mais.

'Deidara! Me ajuda, por favor!' Sakura dizia temendo o que Itachi iria fazer.

'ITACHI SOLTA ELA AGORA!' Deidara gritou com raiva.

'Huhu, ficou com ciúmes?' Itachi disse se afastando de Sakura e chegando perto de Deidara.

'Cala a boca baka! Se fizer algo assim com ela eu-'

'Vai o que? Fazer mais um passarinho de argila?!' Itachi zombou.

'Não me olhe com esses olhos' Deidara ficava cada vez mais nervoso.

'Essa garota, vai ser minha, pode apostar' Itachi disse baixinho para Deidara e logo depois saiu do quarto.

'Só por cima do meu cadáver, un' Deidara olhava Itachi se distanciar com um sorrisinho irritante no rosto. 'Kuso!' Deu um soco com tanta força na parede, que a própria rachou.

'Deidara... ' Sakura disse docemente tocando no ombro dele. 'Não foi nada, vamos... vamos sentar para você se acalmar, por favor'

'... Hai' Deidara disse indo se sentar na cama de Sakura, a voz dela tinha o acalmado, engraçado parecia ter escutado essa voz a muito tempo atrás.

'Você está bem?' Sakura o olhou preocupada.

'Hai, não foi nada, un'

'Sua mão, está sangrando' Sakura segurou na mão dele, que logo a olhou com uma expressão duvidosa.

'Nani?!'

'Vou curar, não quero que você se machuque para me proteger' Assim Sakura rapidamente curou a mão de Deidara.

'Arigatou'

'Não foi nada' Sakura sorriu. Ao notar que a garota ainda segurava sua mão, resolveu brincar um pouco.

'Hei Sakura, acho que tem algo de errado com a boca da minha mão, você pode ver?'

'Claro' n.n Sakura olhou para mão de Deidara. 'Errr... Ela está sorrindo para mim' Estranhou O.o

'Mesmo, un?' Aproximou mais a mão do rosto de Sakura e a língua da boca lambeu a bochecha dela, que corou violentamente.

(N/A: Nyaaaaaa . queria pra mim)

'D-Deidara!!!' Sakura ria corada. 'Você está louco?!'

'HAHAHAHAHAHAHA' Deidara ria da cara de Sakura, e esta percebeu o quanto a risada dele era animada e bonita.

'Tch, baka!' Sakura cruzou os braços fingindo estar com raiva.

'Ahhhh, que isso! Só foi uma brincadeira,un!' Deidara se controlava para parar de rir.

'Sei sei' ù.u Sakura foi tentar desamarrar o cabelo de Deidara para chateá-lo, mas acabou escorregando no lençol fino e caio por cima dele.

'S-s-sakura' Deidara a olhava surpreso e levemente corado, afinal estavam praticamente colados.

'G-G-Gomen!' Sakura estava mais vermelha que um pimentão, mas não estava com a mínima vontade de sair dali.

'haha, como você é desastrada, un'

'Ahh nem sou' Sakura fez uma cara emburrada, que para Deidara foi mais fofa do que nervosa.

'Você me pegou Sakura' ú.u

'Yoshhhh!' Sakura sorriu.

'Mas você pesa sabia?' ¬.\)

'G-gomen!' Sakura tentou se levantar mas acabou caindo mais ainda encima do pobre Deidara, que parecia uma berinjela se tão roxo que estava pelo peso sobre si.

'Ahhhh! Gomen mais uma vez Deidara' Sakura ainda estava muito corada.

'Não...' Deidara se aproximava do rosto da menina. '... Foi... ' Agora seus lábios estavam quase tocando os de Sakura, que estava começando a fechar os olhos. '... Nada'

'SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-CHANNNN!' Tobi entrou correndo e pulando pelo quarto, fazendo com que os dois pulassem de susto e ficassem a metros de distância, sem conseguirem se encarar.

'TOBI BAKA!!!!' Deidara gritava corado e com raiva por Tobi ter estragado o momento.

'Nani? O quê que eu fiz agora?' T.T

'NASCEU ANTA DESMIOLADA, HUM!'

'Nee, calma vocês dois' Sakura balançava as mãos com uma gota na cabeça.

'Humph'

'O que você quer Tobi?' Sakura perguntou sorrindo.

'Eu ia te mostrar a parte Sul da base, lembra? Você pediu' Tobi pôs as mãos na nuca.

'Ah! Sei! Então, vamos lá!' Sakura se aproximou de Tobi. 'Quer vir com a gente... D-deidara?' Sakura ainda se sentia estranha e envergonhada.

'Agora não, deixa pra outra vez, un'

'Está bem, até mais tarde então..' Sakura mesmo encabulada sorriu para ele, que retribuiu com um pequeno sorrisinho.

'Até mais Deidara-sempai' Tobi e Sakura saíram do quarto.

'Até... ' Deidara voltou a se sentar na cama, estava confuso pelo que quase aconteceu. _'Quase que eu... __A __beijava... __Mas __por quê__?! Eu mal a conheço e me sinto como se já a conhecesse__ antigamente. O sorriso dela... É a arte mais perfeita que eu já vi... Porque me sinto assim? Isso é tão... Estranho'_ Deidara tocou seus próprios lábios, estava confuso, mas ao mesmo tempo se sentia bem... E claro, estava ainda com raiva... Afinal agora ele tinha um problema chamado Uchiha Itachi.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Ohayooooooooooooo**** gente! Trouxe como prometido o cap.6! Mesmo sendo de madrugada já ****-.****- mas é que eu cochilei e só acordei agora ****xD**** Vim correndo escrever esse cap.! Provavelmente vou atualizar amanhã \o/ Fiquem de olho ****HUEhuehuehu**

**Mari**** Santoro – Meu . Eu te adoro! ****HUSauhsHuasa****! Amei aquela idéia da gente se formos escolhidas na ****fic**** da ****aka ****ShasUAhusa****xD**** Acompanho sim o ****mangá****, estou ****muitooo**** triste pelo ****Deidei****! O ****Kishi**** não podia ter feito o que fez! Muito injusto! MAS ART IS A BANG 4EVER****Af**** é ****tudooo**** eu queria muito ir! Sou de Natal-RN ****-.****- FIM DE MUNDO ****SHAUsuhAUHSAhu ****Nyaaa**** espero que goste desse ****cap. ****Kissusssss!**

**Rumokura****Hisa**** – Si ****si ****DeiDei ****chibi ****huShuashuAhusa**** 12 aninhos! Ainda vai aparecer muito ele com essa ****idade ;****D Espero que tenha gostado desse ****pequenho**** cap.! ****Kissussss**

**Claki**** – Agora teve ****Itachi****, daqui para frente ele vai aparecer bastante! ****Espero que tenha gostado! ****Kissussssss**

**Uchiha****Ka****-chan**** – ****Nyaaaa****oia****chibis**** dizendo que me adoram emocionada ****Arigatouuuuu**** faz ****chibis**** e grita que te adora também ****Weee ****Sim ****sim**** esse sonhos vão aparecer muito! ****;D**** Começo da briga ta ai, espera quando for porrada mesmo MUAHAHHA cara maléfica se acalma ****HUEuhEHUE****! Espero que goste desse ****cap. ****Kissusssss!**

**S2 ****Yuki**** Mao ****Kitsune**** S2**** – Pois é ****HUSahusuha ****Deidei**** perseguindo nossa querida ****Sakura**** até em sonhos! ****HUSauhEHU****! Que bom que gostou! ****Kissussssss!**

**Gente muito obrigada pelos comentários! Sei que o cap. Foi curto, mas vai ser assim, dois caps. Com esses tamanhos por dia! ****Weeeeee****! Podem ser maiores, mas menos nunca!**

**Comentem,**** isso que me deixa viva, vocês não querem me ver em coma ****né****? - exagerada**

**ShuahusAuh**

**Kissu ****Ja ****ne!**

**Andressa-Chan.**


	7. Uma Companheira chamada Pein

**Nem tudo é o que parece ser.**

**Cap.7 – Uma companheira chamada Pein.**

* * *

'Nee, Tobi vai com mais calma!' Sakura era puxada por Tobi pelos corredores da base. 

'Nani? Ah! Haha gomen Sakura-chan!' Tobi olhou para Sakura e acabou batendo na parede por estar distraído.

'Tobi!!! Você está bem??' Sakura o olhou preocupada.

'Tobi é um... Ar... Bom... Pirulito?' Tobi dizia caído e com seus olhos dando voltinhas.

'Anh? Pirulito? Tobi você ta legal?!' Sakura perguntava mais uma vez, sem receber resposta. 'TOBIIIIIIII' Agora ela chacoalhava o garoto.

'Piru... Lito... De... Larnajaaaaaaa'

'Tobi olha o Deidara acabou de explodir um carrinho de cachorro-quente!'

'DEIDARA-SEMPAI!' Ò.ó

Sakura suspirou. 'Ufa, voltou ao normal' u.u _'Se é que pode-se chamar isso de normal né'_

'Nee, Sakura-chan o que eu tava fazendo mesmo?'

'A gente estava indo para a parte sul da base, conhecer a tal da Pein'

'AHHH! Isso isso! Vamos!' Tobi logo se levantou e puxou Sakura novamente.

* * *

'Alguma coisa Kakashi-sensei?' Naruto perguntava se encontrando com Kakashi no meio da floresta. 

'Nada'

'E você Sai?'

'Nada também'

'Temos que esperar os outros aqui para ver se descobriram algo' Kakashi disse abrindo seu livrinho.

'Kuso... Sakura-chan... ' Naruto olhava para o horizonte. 'A akatsuki vai me pagar'

* * *

'Aquiiiiiiiii estamos!' Tobi dizia animado na frente de uma porta. 

'The he he. ' Sakura dizia com uma gota em sua cabeça.

'Nee, Sakura-chan eu só preciso dizer uma coisa sobre a Pein, ela é meio séria e estressada, mas quando ela vê uma... ' Mal terminava de dizer a porta se abriu revelando Pein.

'O QUE FOI AGORA TOBI SEU INUTIL?!' Pein gritava com uma mascara verde na cara.

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'O.O 'Brah, buh uaaaaaaaaa' Tobi acabou desmaiando de medo deixando as duas meninas com várias gotas na testa.

'E... Quem é você?' Pein olhou para Sakura.

'Me chamo Haruno Sakura, sou a nova integrante da Akatsuki' Sakura sorriu.

'Nesse caso... BEM VINDA A AKATSUKIII!' \o/ Pein abraçou Sakura que a essa hora não entendia mais nada. 'Você não sabe como é bom ter uma menina aqui na Aka! Sabe os homens não entendem nada, nem uma mascara facial' Disse olhando para Tobi.

'Verdade' Sakura balançou a cabeça concordando.

'Vamo entre!' Pein abriu espaço para que Sakura entrasse em seu quarto.

'Hai... Mas... E o Tobi?' ó.ò

'Ahhh deixa ele ai, não é a primeira vez que acontece' u.u

'H-Hai' ó.o Disse Sakura entrando no quarto.

* * *

Deidara estava caminhando pela base com um olhar perdido, até se encontrar cara a cara com Itachi em um dos corredores, este passou por ele com uma cara de deboche. 

'Não passe por mim assim, un' Deidara disse irritado.

'... '

'E nem me ignore baka! Você nem pense em fazer algo para machuca-la'

'Eu disse. Se relacionar com pessoas o torna fraco' Itachi olhou para Deidara.

'Kuso, já disse para não me olhar com esses olhos... Un' Dizia Deidara apertando o punho.

'Você vai falhar Deidara, assim como falhou com a sua preciosa arte'

'CALA A BOCA!'

'Huhuhuhu, Nunca pensei que uma garota te afetasse tanto, isso a torna mais interessante ainda... ' Itachi dizia desaparecendo da vista de Deidara.

'... ' Deidara o mirava com uma expressão de dar medo em qualquer um.

'Hei Deidara!' Zetsu o chamou.

'O QUE É????'

'Eita, calma, nada não, eu pergunto pro Tobi mesmo' O.o'''

'Hun' Deidara começou a caminha para seu quarto. '_Esse cara... Está começando a me irritar muito..._'

* * *

'Então Sakura-chan, o que está achando da Akatsuki?' n.n Pein perguntava passando a masca facial em Sakura. 

'... É... Legal' n.n''

'Eu sei que deve ser difícil você largar tudo em Konoha... Mas... Garanto que vai ficar melhor aqui' Pein sorriu.

'... Arigatou Pein-chan' Sakura retribuiu o sorriso.

'Hummm, sabe... Ontem o Tobi me falou de dois pombinhos... ' Pein disse com um ar divertido.

'Qu-Que pombinhos?' Sakura perguntou confusa.

'Ahhh, não se faz de desentendida Sakura-chan! Você e o Deidei' n.n

'E-EU? E o DEIDARA???' o////o

'Hai' Pein riu.

'Não sei do que está falando Pein-chan!' Sakura cruzou os braços, corada.

'Isso só comprova o que o Tobi disse, hehe' Pein cutucou Sakura a deixando mais vermelha ainda.

'S-sabe Pein-chan... E-eu sinto como se conhecesse ele a muito tempo...' Sakura fitou o chão.

'Hummm... E porque acha isso?'

'Eu tenho tido sonhos... Onde ele está presente comigo, a muitos anos atrás'

'Vai ver que você o conhece, mas algo a impedia de lembrar, e agora algo está te fazendo lembrar' n.n

'Você acha?'

'Hai! Porque você não procura fazer o Deidara se lembrar? Pode ser que isso tenha realmente acontecido!' Pein sorriu.

'É... Acho que irei fazer isso' Sakura disse decidida.

'É isso aew Sakura-chan!' Pein a olhou. 'Mas antes... Fica quietinha e deixa eu acabar de fazer essa máscara aqui'n.n

'Hai' Sakura disse com uma gota na cabeça.

* * *

'Pein-chan, porque você fica na parte sul, distante dos outros Akas?' Sakura perguntou curiosa enquanto tirava sua mascara facial. 

'Mulheres precisam de espaço, e eu é que não fico perto daqueles bakas' u.u Pein tirava sua máscara também.

'Hahahaha, tem razão! Nee, Pein-chan, eu tenho que ir' Sakura disse se preparando para sair.

'Está bem! Quando quiser de uma companhia feminina pode contar comigo' Pein sorriu e abriu a porta.

'Arigatou Pein-chan, digo o mesmo para você!' Sakura saiu do quarto. 'Até mais!'

'Até!' n.n

* * *

'SAKURAAAAA-CHANNNNNNN!' Tobi corria em direção a Sakura. 

'Ah, oe Tobi' Sakura parou e ficou esperando ele chegar até ela.

'Como foi na com a monstrenga da Pein?'

'Ela não é monstrenga Tobi! Gostei muito dela' Sakura sorriu.

'É porque você é menina' u.u Tobi disse cruzando os braços e arrancando risos de Sakura. Logo os dois voltaram a andar pelo corredor.

'Nee, você sabe se o Deidara ainda está no meu quarto?' Sakura perguntou para Tobi.

'Não tá não, ele tava meio zangado, parece que ele e o Itachi tiveram um desentendimento'.

'Nani??'Sakura o olhou surpresa.

'O Zetsu que me disse, e graças ao Deidara-sempai o Zetsu me fez comer uma flor vermelha' ¬.¬ 'Nem queira saber o estado do meu corpo, parece que eu tinha uma alergia aquela coisa' ú.u Tobi falava se coçando.

'Hahahah, coitado de você Tobi!'

'Uhum'i-i

'Bom, eu vou procurar o Deidara-kun, depois a gente se vê' Sakura saiu correndo deixando um Tobi confuso para trás.

'Kun?!'

Continua...

* * *

**Oeeeee povinho que eu amo n.n! \o/ Mais uma atualização, até as 23h eu acho que vai ter mais outra! \o/**

**Muitooooooo obrigada pelos comentários!**

**Claki – Ohayoooo! Nee você foi a primeirona \o/ weeee! Nyaaa que bom que o cap. Foi ótimo (olhinhos brilhando) Arigatouuu! Simm Tobi estraga prazeres xDD!!** **Espero que goste desse cap. Também! Kissusssss!**

**.-xKarlinhax-.**** – Chega fiquei encabulada com os elogios! (Olhinhos brilhando) Que bom que gostouuuu! Obrigado você por estar lendo! Kissuuusss! Ja ne!**

**Rumokura Hisa – SHUAhusUAHs ehhh Itachi já tem dona! USausahusa! Ele não pode olhar pra Sakura assim u.u Hisa-chan é ciumenta xD Deidei provavelmente vai... ops...spoler quase einh?! Hsuahusahusa! Espero que goste desse cap.! Kissusss!**

**Uchiha Ka-chan – UAhushua bate bate bate! \o/ Nyaaa arigatou (Olhinhos brilhando) Nom sabia que era pouco usada! Ainda bem que você gostou! Espero que goste desse cap. Também! Kissusss!**

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2**** - UsahuSAu Itachi é erooo O Uiaaa xD Sim sim Tobi as vezes nom é um bom garoto u.u XD Espero que goste desse cap.! Kissusss!**

**Mari Santoro – weeeeeeeeee agora a gente não se fala mais pouco! Porque nois se fala no MSN manooo! hSAUhshuahusauh! Deidei ta quase lá! Falta pocooo! SauhsUHAshua! Kissusssssss!**

**Gente brigada por tudo!**

**E lembre-se, um comentário não custa nada e impede que a pobre escritora aqui entre em coma! n.n**

**\o/**

**Kissus Ja ne!!**


	8. Primeiro Beijo

**Nem****tudo é o que parece ser.**

**Cap.8 – Primeiro ****B****eijo.**

* * *

_'__Deidara...__Deidara...__Deidara__... Ai __caramba__ onde está você?!'_ Sakura procurava na base, ou pelo menos o que ela conhecia dela.

'Nee, Sakura certo?' Kisame a chamou.

'Hai?'

'Tá procurando o Deidara por acaso?'

'H-hai! Você sabe onde ele está?' Sakura se alegrou.

'Bom, quando ele some assim geralmente ele vai pro telhado' Kisame deu os ombros e saiu andando.

'Arigatou!' Sakura grito vendo Kisame virar o corredor. 'Agora vamos lá' Sakura abriu a porta que dava para fora da base e subiu no telhado. 'DEIDARA!!! DEIDARA?'

'Un?' Deidara olhou para trás vendo Sakura chamar por ele.

'Deidara!' Sakura sorriu aliviada e se aproximou. 'O que você está fazendo sentado aqui?' o.o

'Eu venho aqui para pensar, un' Deidara voltou a fitar o horizonte.

'Ahhh... Posso me sentar?'

'Un? Claro'

'Arigatou' Sakura se sentou ao lado dele e passou a fitar o horizonte também. 'Sabe Deidara... Eu... Queria te fazer uma pergunta... '

'Pode fazer, un' Deidara continuava fitando o mesmo local.

'Você... Lembra de já ter ido em Konoha alguma vez?' Sakura perguntou timidamente.

'Konoha? Hm... Eu acho que sim... a muito tempo atrás' Deidara olhou para Sakura intensamente, que corou. 'Porque?'

'Antes me responda... Você... Lembra de alguma menina de 8 anos?'

'Sakura... Eu não sei a onde isso irá acabar, mas... É dificil lembrar de algo que você fez aos 12 anos...' Deidara disse com uma gota na cabeça.

'12 anos?' Sakura o olhou surpresa.

'Hai' O.o 'Ah... E eu lembre sim de uma garotinha... Tinha cabelos...r...rosas' o.o

'Eu sabia! Deidara eu venho sonhado com isso! Era uma lembraça que eu nunca tive na minha cabeça! Mas realmente aconteceu!'

'A garota... Era você!' Agora Deidara também estava surpreso.

'Hai, mas você lembrava! Porque eu não me lembrava?' Sakura perguntou e logo depois começou a sentir a cabeça doer muito.

_'__Sakura...__Sakura__!' __Saku__ gritava no __subconsciente_

_'O que está acontecendo?.?__' _

_'__Sakura__, quando eu fui posta em seu corpo tudo que você tinha de lembrança dos __7__ aos 8 anos foi apagado, esse foi o preço para que e ficasse em você até me adaptar... Agora elas estão voltando para você, por favor, resista!'_

_'A dor é muito grande'_

_'SAKURA!'_

'Agh, Ahhhhhhh!' Sakura gemia de dor e puxava seus cabelos balançando a cabeça.

'Sakura!! Sakura o que aconteceu?' Deidara perguntava preocupado. 'Sakura olha pra mim! Olha pra mim!'

'Dei-Deidara, minha cabeça... É...Muita dor' Sakura começava a chorar e se surpreendeu assim que se sentiu envolvida em um abraço. 'Deidara-kun' Acabou por fim desmaiando e sendo carregada por Deidara até seu quarto.

* * *

_'__Sakura__'_

'O-o que? Sakura abria os olhos vagarosamente e se deparou com uma figura loira a encarando preocupado.

'Sakura? Que susto que você me deu, un!' Deidara disse aliviado.

'O que aconteceu?'

'Você começou a sentir dores na cabeça e acabou desmaiando'

'Ah... Isso' Sakura fitou o chão e passou a mão na testa.

'Você está melhor? Quer alguma coisa?'

'H-hai! Estou bem não precisa se preocupar' Sakura sorriu para Deidara assim como tinha sorrido pela primeira vez que o conheceu, fazendo ele corar ao se lembrar.

'Sakura...' Ele passou suas mãos delicadamente no rosto dela, ela obviamente corou. 'Não me preocupe tanto assim...' u.u

'D-Deidara...kun' Sentiu o rosto dele se aproximar de sua face e as respirações se misturarem.

'Shhh' Os dois sentiam um certo frio na barriga junto com um batalhão de dragões ( N/A: ERAM brabuletas no estomago, mas como é minha fic, são Dragões no estomago \o/ yeee ) seus corações batiam em ritmos desregulados e rápidos. Foi ai que então os lábios de Deidara se uniram aos de Sakura. O beijo começou delicado como um simples selinho, mas a língua de Deidara pediu para aprofundar, o que foi permitido por Sakura, logo o beijo se tornou intenso e apaixonado. Apenas pararam quando a falta de ar começou a incomodar ambos.

'Sakura...gomen...eu' Deidara sentiu os lábios de Sakura nos seus e recebeu um selinho.

'Está tudo bem' Sakura sorriu para ele carinhosamente, que retribuiu o sorriso.

'Você é a mais perfeita arte... ' Deidara comentou deixando a garota mais vermelha que antes. 'Hahaha, você fica linda corada'

'Ahhh Deidara-kun! Paraaa ta me deixando sem graça!' o ////o

'Hahaha, Sakura eu preciso te contar uma coisa... ' n.\)'''

'O que?' o.o Mal terminou de perguntar e se viu envolvida em mais um beijo apaixonado.

'The heee, Sakura-chan e Deidara-sempai estavam demorando einh...' Tobi observava a cena da porta, que estava entreaberta.

'Verdade' u.u Pein concordou.

'Agora só falta você, né Pein?' Tobi sorriu por trás da máscara.

'N-NANI???!!!' o////o

**Continua...**

* * *

**Weeeeeeee**** mais um cap. Como prometido! ****n.n**** gente esse só foi o 1 beijo! Lembrem-se XD Vai ter muito mais coisa pra ****frente ;****D Como um certo alguém sendo 'a pedra no caminho' uma certa regra dos ****Akas**** e ****etc**** XD**

**S2 ****Yuki**** Mao ****Kitsune**** S2**** – ****Pein**** me lembra ****hmmm ****o.o ****PEINte ****HSAuhsHUa**** XD que**** bom que gostou! XD ****Itachi-kun**** vai ser ****mauzaum**** mas**** com razão na ****fic**** \o/ ****Espero que tenha gostado desse ****cap.! ****Kissusss**

**.-****xKarlinhax****-.**** – Também deu problema aqui o.o' acho que o ****tah**** com pro. ****xD**** Bom ai está mais ****DeiSakura**** \o/ ****Tbm**** amo os dois! Espero que goste! Obrigada pelos elogios! ****n.n ****Kissusss!**

**Quartzo Cristal – ****Eeeeeeeeee**** ela comentou na minha ****fic ****Eeeeeee (****Faz festinha) ****Arigatou**** n.n ! Que bom que gostou! Aqui trouxe o novo cap. Pra você ler mais \o/ Quero saber quando você vai ****att**** a sua (Olhinhos brilhando) ****Kissussssss!!****Ja!!**

**Rumokura ****Hisa**** – ****Hirumo-chan**** n.n ****arigatou**** pelo ****comment ****huashuSAUH**** sim ****sim**** eu vou providenciar ela com o Líder assim que eu souber o nome dele XD ****kkkkkkk! ****Nyaaa**** segura****o ****Itachiii****! XDDD! Espero que goste desse ****cap. !****Kissusss!**

**Uchiha ****Ka****-chan**** – ****Uia**** eu ****nom**** sabia :B que legal ****sahsuauhsuha ****Sim ****sim****! Cada vez que ela dormir ela vai ****lembrar de**** algo! ****n.n**** Que bom que gostou! ****Kissussssss**

**Gente muito obrigada pelos comentários! Minha saúde está estável graças a vocês! ****HUSauhsauhsHUAs**

**Kissus ****Ja ****ne!!!!!!**

**Andressa-chan.**


	9. Regras

**Nem tudo é o que parece ser.**

**Cap. 9 – Regra**

* * *

'Mas sério eu tenho que te contar uma coisa' Deidara a olhou. 

'O que?'

'Na akatsuki não se pode hm... Se envolver assim com outro membro, un'

'Nani?' Sakura o olhou surpresa.

'São regras... O líder diz que isso distrai nossa atenção...' u.\)

'...Então... vou indo' Dizia Sakura, que parecia normal mas na verdade estava decepcionada.

'Espere' Deidara segurou o pulso dela. 'Não quer dizer que eu não posso ficar com você escondido' Deidara fez uma cara sapeca que deixou Sakura corada.

'Olha lá o que você faz Deidara-kun' Sakura deu uma risadinha e saiu do quarto.

* * *

'Então Pein, porque você não fica com alguém aqui na Akatsuki' Tobi dava pequenas cotoveladas em Pein. 

'Se você não parar agora eu juro que esmago sua cabeça até os olhos pularem para fora' Ò.Ó

'...' O.O Tobi gelou e resolveu não falar mais nada, sabia que a companheira gostava do Líder mas do que um exemplo.

* * *

'Uhaaa' Sakura se despreguiçou, estava na cozinha preparando comida para os Akas. 

'Nee, Sakura, o que você está fazendo ai?' Kisame perguntou analisando a comida que ela preparava.

'Peixe frito' Sakura olhava para Kisame.

'O-O QUE??'O.Ó

'HAHHA, brincadeira Kisame, estou fazendo bolinhos de frango' n.n

'Hmmm parece gostoso' Kisame disse depois de acompanhar os risos com Sakura.

'Quer um agora? Só não vale sair comendo se não os outros vão querer também' Sakura piscou e ofereceu um bolinho.

'Haiii!' Kisame pegou um bolinho. 'Nossa isso ta muito bom! Bem melhor do que bolinhos cheio de vegetais que o Zetsu fazia' u.u

'Nyaaa coitadinho, não fala isso da comida dele não' ó.ò

'Bom eu vou indo Sakura, quando estiver tudo pronto eu volto' Kisame disse indo embora.

'Hai!' Sakuravoltou sua atenção para a comida e logo se sentiu abraçada por trás, fazendo-a corar levemente. 'D-Deidara... Você não devia fazer isso'

'Ahhh que foi, un? Não tem ninguém aqui' Deidara sorriu.

'Mas e se alguém chegar?' Sakura se afastou e pôs um bolinho na boca de Deidara.

'Hfu Max nhuu' Deidara terminou de comer o bolinho. 'Isso tava bom' n.\)

'Há há, seii' Sakura riu.

'Sério, melhor que o bolinhoa cheio de veg-' Deidara ia terminar de falar quando foi interrompido.

'Vegetais, sei, o Kisame já disse'

'Hmmm, o tubarazinho já veio aqui foi?'

'Aham'

'Ele não te mordeu né?'

'Claro que não!' o.o'

'Ótimo, porque eu vou, un' Deidara ver uma cara assustadora e com as bocas das mãos deu leves mordidas no braço da garota. Sakura ria e tentava se afastar.

'Paraaaa aiii caniballl!' Sakura corria para escapar de Deidara que vinha logo atrás.

'Isso é uma brincadeira? Também quero brincar Deidara-sempaiiiiiiiii' Tobi vinha pulando no local.

'Tobi seu idiota!' Deidara disse se virando para ele.

'Que que eu fiz Deidara-sempai?' T.T

'Nasceu e conseguiu sobreviver até hoje, un' u.\)

'Chato...' ù.u

'Ahhh deixa ele Deidara-kun' Sakura pôs as mãos no obro de Tobi. 'Ele é um bom rapaz' .

'Humph, fica do lado dele mesmo, un...' ò.\)

'Ai ai, eu vou voltar a fazer a minha comida' Disse Sakura indo voltar para a cozinha.

'Ebaaaaaa Sakura-chan ta fazendo comidaaaa' Tobi disse com os olhos brilhando.

'Ahan, e os bolinhos estão maravilhosos' n.\)

'Sakuraaaaaaaa-channn me dá ummm' Tobi pulou para o lado de Sakura e recebeu uma colherada na cara.

'Assim eu não acabo nunca' u.u

'Mas Tobi é um bom garoto!' T.T

'Bons garotos esperam' n.n

'Waaaaaaaa' T.T

**Continua...**

* * *

**Ohayoooooooo**** gente! Demorou um pouq****uinho porque o aqui estava com problema ****Gomen****! Ele voltou no tempo e não atualizava!**

**Hoje a noite eu vou ****att**** mais um ****cap.****n.n**

**Arigatou**** pelos ****comments**** \o/**

**.-****xKarlinhax****-.**** – ****HEhUUEhue**** acho que muita gente queria estar no lugar dela, eu sou uma também ****xDD****Arigatou**** por ler!****Nyaa**** nem vou ser ****cruel :****B ****tah**** aqui o ****cap****! Espero que goste e ****arigatou**** pelos elogios (olhinhos brilhando) ****Kissus!**

**Lord ****Zaro**** X -****Que bom que está gostando da historia! ****n.n**** Eu vi o erro . Mas vou tentar arrumar \o/ Infelizmente a tradução que eu vi estava errada Espero que goste desse cap.! ****n.n ****Kissuss**

**Claki**** – ****Eeeeeeeeeee**** que bom que gostou \o/ eu realmente errei no nome, mas vou arrumar n.n a tradução ****do manga**** que eu tinha visto dava o nome para mulher u.u' ****Nyaa**** espero que tenha gostado desse cap.! ****Kissusss!**

**Mari**** Santoro – Super ****amendo-bombistico****manoo**** \o/ ****HSUAHshauhsa**** Todo mundo em pânico ****suhasuhauhsa****xD**** Meu 4 bocas, tenha certeza que ele vai usar as das mãos ****xD**** Espero que goste desse cap.! ****Kissusssss ****Mari!!**

**Isa ****belle****b.a.y.****h**** – ****HSUHauhsa**** que bom que gosto \o/ ****Huhuuhu**** ela vai desencalhar sim :B ****HUSashuahsu ****Kissus**** espero que goste desse ****cap.****n.n**

**Uchiha ****Ka****-chan**** – ****Hsausua ****xD ****Toh**** continuando ****xD**** E ****hj**** a noite tem mais! ****Kissusss****n.n**

**Akasuna**** no ****Naty**** – ****Hsashuashua**** eu ****tbm**** gosto de casais estranhos ****xD**** \o/ ****Ruleia****xD**** Espero que tenha gostado do cap.! ****Kissusss ****n.n**

**S2 ****Yuki**** Mao ****Kitsune**** S2**** – Eu ****tbm**** quero aperta a ****boxexa****deleeee**** \o/ ****weee ****Tobi**** quer ajudar a ****Pein**** \o/ Espero que tenha gostado do ****cap.!****Kissusssss**

**Bem ****minna**** é isso ai! ****Arigatou**** a todos! E não ****esqueçam de**** comentar (olhinhos brilhando) Isso me faz não ir parar no hospital ****xD**

**Kissus ****Ja ****ne!**

**Andressa-chan.**


	10. Primeira cauda revelada

**Nem tudo é o que parece ser.**

**Cap. 11 – Primeira cauda revelada.**

* * *

Depois do jantar, Sakura foi para o terraço da base da Akatsuki, queria pensar mais, até porque não teve muito tempo para isso desde que chegou. Fechou seus olhos afim de encontrar a voz que tanto procurava. 

_'__Sakura__'_

_'__Saku... __Saku__, eu tenho medo...'_

_'Medo de quê __Sakura-chan__?'_

_'É que, de ac__ordo com os objetivos da __Akatsuki__ é preciso lhe tirar de mim, e só existe uma chance de sobrevivência para mim... Mas não ligo para isso, na verdade eu não quero te perder... Você faz parte de mim... '_

_'Não se preocupe __Sakura__, tudo vai dar certo, você verá'_

_'Eu estou confusa, quero sair daqui para não te perder... Mas ao mesmo tempo... Eu me dei bem com os __akas__... Eles até que não são como eu esperava... '_

_'__Sakura__, tudo se resolve no seu tempo, esqueça isso e tente aproveitar o que você vive agora'_

_'... __Hai__'_

_'Agora é melhor você sair desse terraço, vai acabar gripando, está frio'_

_'Hm'_

_'__Sakura__! Você tem companhia!'_

Sakura abriu seus olhos lentamente e olhou para trás, aquele que menos queria ver nesse momento... Uchiha Itachi.

'O que você quer?' Sakura olhou friamente para ele.

'Só fiquei curioso, afinal o que uma garota fraquinha iria fazer em um terraço no meio da noite?' Itachi a provocou.

'Eu não sou fraca, baka! E eu só vim pensar um pouco... ' Sakura apertou seus punhos.

'Ora ora, não tem pra quê tanta raiva Sakura...' Itachi se aproximava da menina, ela porém recuava cada vez mais, até sentir uma parede gélida a impedir de continuar.

'Não se aproxime mais!' ò.ó

'Huhu, será medo?!' Itachi a encurralou.

'... ' Sakura olhava fixamente para Itachi tentava pensar como sair dali.

'Fraca'

'CALA A BOCA! JÁ NÃO BASTA O SEU IRMÃO! CALA A BOCA!' Sakura gritou e deu um soco tão forte que nem mesmo Itachi conseguiu defender, foi praticamente jogado para metros de distância da garota.

'Huhu... Agora sim... ' Itachi abriu um leve sorriso se recompondo.

'O quê você quer de mim?' Sakura falava com um tom raivoso na voz, estava com uma das caudas ativadas, pela primera vez.

'Haha, eu querer algo de você? Tão boba, tão fraca... Tão apaixonada...' Itachi continuava a perturbá-la. 'Traindo meu irmão, Sakura?'

'CALA A BOCA! EU NÃO ME IMPORTO MAIS COM ELE! ELE NUNCA ME DEU ATENÇÃO E ADIVINHA POR QUÊ? PORQUE ELE É FRIO, E ADIVINHA TAMBÉ M O DO POR QUÊ! PORQUE ELE SÓ QUER VINGANÇA! E ADIVINHA POR QUEM!'

_'__Sakura, __vamos acabar__ com ele!'_ Saku estava se irritando também, a única cauda de Sakura começava a brilhar, e Saku começava a mostrar sua verdadeira forma de dragão.

'Grrrrr... ' Sakura olhava para Itachi como um serial killer olha para sua vítima, seus olhos ficaram azuis como safiras a áurea azul invadiu seu corpo, e uma luz fazia um desenho em suas costas, a marca do dragão, a marca de Saku.

'huhu, agora sim Sakura, agora você realmente se tornou interessante para mim' Itachi deu um meio sorriso e se preparou para receber qualquer ataque vindo de Sakura.

'Interessante? Espere até ver o que eu posso fazer com você, baka' Sakura sorriu, seus dentes pareciam mais afiados, mas não tanto, apenas com uma aparência diferente, suas unhas estavam grandes também.

'Você vai me pagar caro Uchiha Itachi' Sakura avançou em Itachi, esse ainda conseguia desviar de seus golpes facilmente, mas também não acertava muitos na jovem.

_'Você vai me pagar caro __Uchiha __Itachi__'_

'É você está ficando melhor... Para uma garota' Itachi acertou um soco no rosto de Sakura, mas foi surpreendido, pois ela recebeu com tudo, mas segurou a mão dele a o chutou para longe.

_'__Kuso__, meu __chakra__ não durará muito nesta batalha, é a primeira vez que isso acontece'_

_'__Sakura__, você consegue controlá-lo melhor do que eu esperava, agora, acabe com isso logo não temos muito tempo!'_

_'__Hai__!'_

Sakura fechou os olhos e concentrou seu chakra em uma bola roxa, então folhas e pétalas de Sakura foram se juntando a esfera.

'SAMUIHANA!' Sakura gritou e foi para cima de Itachi, este fez alguns jutsus e uma explosão tomou conta do local.

* * *

'Mas o que diabos foi isso?!' Pein Se levantou da cadeira bruscamente. 

'Veio lá de cima' Tobi disse apontando para o alto.

'SAKURA!' Deidara exclamou, nem deu tempo para prestarem atenção no que ele disse, pois o mesmo não estava mais lá, e sim correndo em direção ao terraço.

* * *

Itachi se encontrava com alguns ferimentos no corpo e um poço cansado, Sakura estava desacordada no chão. 

'Haruno Sakura... Você ainda vai ser minha... ' Itachi escutou a porta do terraço ser aberta com força logo tratou de sumir rapidamente do local.

'SAKURA! SAKURA!' Deidara correu para onde Sakura se encontrava. 'Sakura FALA ALGUMA COISA! Sakura acorda SAKURA!' Deidara a segurava no chão, temendo que ela não acordasse mais... O que realmente poderia acontecer...

_'__O-onde__ eu estou?!' __Sakura__ abria lentamente os olhos estranhando a claridade do local onde estava._

**Continua...**

* * *

**Ohayoooo ****gente ****Desculpa a demora, mas eu estou ****muitooo**** ocupada ultimamente i.i**

**Gomen!****Gomen! ****Gomen**** mais uma vez pelo cap. Curto ****acho**** que de madrugada eu já faço o 11! \o/**

**Arigatou**** pelos comentários! Estou amando muito! (olhinhos brilhando)**

**Claki**** – ****Eeeee**** que bom que ta gostando! \o/ Espero que goste desse também n.n Vi sim, ****Pain**** é o Líder ****xD ****heuhueuhe****, eu vou arrumar aqui na ****fic ****podexá**** ;D ****Kissus****! Espero que goste desse ****cap.! n.n**

**Quartzo Cristal –****Crisssssss-channn ****Séééériooo???**** Minha comida favorita ****tambééémmm**** (olhinhos brilhando) ****Eeeeee**** ela não me mandou pro hospital! (Dança a dança do ****ula-ula) ****Desculpa a demora ****Cris-chan**** Espero que goste desse cap.! ****Kissus!! ****Ja****! E se um dia fizer um MSN me ****addeda ****oká ****Heuheuheuhue! xD**

**.-****xKarlinhax****-.**** – ****Eeeee**** que bom! ****n.n**** Espero que goste desse também! ****HUEuhee**** eu ****Tbm**** queria ser a ****Sakura**** nessas horas ****xD ****Kissus!!**

**Yui****-s2 – ****Eeeeeeee**** brigada (olhinhos brilhando) ****DeiSaku**** é lindo ****nééé? ****xD ****Kissus!**** e espero que goste desse cap. ****Tbm! ****n.n**

**Lord**** Zero X – ****Ehhh**** ta ficando mesmo, mas vai ficar assim e meio drama também n.n Espero que tenha gostado desse ****cap.**** \o/ Quanto ao ****Tobi**** eu ainda estou pensando, porque foi uma revelação e tanto ****né? ****xD ****Kissus!**

**S2 ****Yuki**** Mao ****Kitsune**** S2****–****heuehuehuehue**** a ****Pein**** acredito que ficará com o Líder, ****huhu**** tenho planos para o ****Tobi ****heueuhe xD**** Espero que goste desse cap.! ****Huhuh**** eu te ajudo a seqüestrar ai ****nois**** divide! ****xD ****Kissus!!**

**Kiah****Chan**** – ****Eeeeeee**** que bom que ****vc**** ta ****gostandooo**** (olhinhos brilhando)**** pois**** é eles ficam muito ****fofosss**** juntos \o/ Eu te empresto o ****Tobi! ****xD ****hehuueuhehue****! Desculpa a demora da continuação, mas está ai \o/ ****Kissus!!**

**Neko-chan**** x3 – ****EHuhHEUue xD N****om**** sei xD Mas que ****bommm**** que você viu (olhinhos brilhando) Eu quero um ****tbm**** T.T vamos ****rouba-lo**** da ****Sakura ****Huhuuhhu! ****Obrigado por gostar da ****fic! ****Kissusss!**

**Mari**** Santoro – ****Mariiiiiiii**** (olhinhos brilhando) ****shuahuSauhsa**** todo mundo em pânico é tão ridículo que chega a ser muito engraçado! ****xD**** Pois é meu, ****Deidei**** SAFADÊNHOOO HAHAHAH! ****Amendo ****ruleia**** ò.o ****xD**** Espero que goste desse cap.! ****Kissussssss!**

**Leticia****Yui**** – ****Nyaaa ****arigatou**** pelo comentário! Desculpa a demora, mas continuei \o/ ****heueuhehue****, espero que goste! ****Kissus!!**

**É isso ****aew**** gente \o/ ****Vcs**** já sabem, Comentem e impeçam que a autora da ****fic**** fique que nem o estado da ****Sakura**** agora ****xD**

**EHuhEUHE**

**Kissus ****Ja ****ne!!**

**Andressa-chan**


	11. Outro Mundo

**Nem tudo é o que parece ser.**

**Cap. 11 – Outro mundo.**

* * *

_'Onde eu estou?' __Sakura__ perguntava._

_'Está em __Kiabin __Sora,__Sakura__' __Saku__ dizia mentalmente._

_'Que lugar é esse?'_

_'É um tipo de mundo dentro do seu subconsciente, o mundo onde eu __vivo, __Sakura__ precisamos te tirar daqui, este local absorve sua energia vital, nunca ninguém sobreviveu a este local!'_

_'Como, Como eu saio daqui?!'_

_'Infelizmente eu não sei' __Saku__ tinha um tom de __desepero__ na voz._

_'Eu me sinto... Fraca' __Sakura__ caiu de joelhos no chão. Estava em um local totalmente branco com azul e só conseguia ver uma casinha muito longe. 'Kuso... '_

_'__Sakura__ naquela casa tem algumas coisas que podem te ajudar a ficar consciente' __Saku__ apareceu em formato idêntico a __Sakura__. ' Não quero lhe assustar com minha verdadeira forma'_

_'__Saku__, você faz parte de mim, não vai me assustar' __Sakura__ se levantava com dificuldade e sorria para __Saku._

_'Tem certeza?' __Saku__ perguntou insegura._

_'Toda'_

_

* * *

_

'Sakura! Sakura! Acorda por favor!' Deidara a sacodia insistentemente.

'Deidara! O que foi que aconteceu???' Pein chegava ao local. 'Mas o que?!' Olhou para os braços e viu Sakura desmaiada.

'Deidara-sempai é melhor a gente levar a Sakura-chan para um quarto' Tobi dizia preocupado.

'Hai... ' Deidara se levantou com Sakura nos braços e começou a andar, sendo acompanhado por Pein e Tobi.

'Alguma idéia de quem pode ter feito isso?' Pein perguntou a caminho do quarto.

'Só uma, un' Deidara disse com fúria nos olhos.

'Qual' Tobi perguntou.

'Uchiha Itachi... '

* * *

_'Não tem medo __Sakura__?' __Saku__ perguntou já estando em sua forma de dragão._

_'__Nenhum-a-a__' __Sakura__ começou a sentir dores pelo corpo e seus olhos passaram a ficar opacos._

_'SAKURA!' __Saku__ a pegou e voou até a casa. '__Sakura__ resista, por favor'_

_'Está doendo muito, __Saku__'_

_'Vamos __Sakura__! Pense na sua vida! Pense nos seus amigos! Pense __no...__'_

_'__Deidara...__' __Sakura__ sussurrou. 'Me deixa no chão, eu vou para a casa'_

_'__Hai__' __Saku__ a soltou no chão e __Sakura__ começou a andar para a casa._

* * *

'Porque acha que Itachi fez isso com ela?' Pein perguntou observando Deidara por Sakura na cama.

'Porque eu sei que foi ele, un' Deidara dizia com uma expressão de raiva no rosto.

'Hm, eu vou pegar um pano com água fria para abaixar a febre dela' Pein se retirou do local.

'Eu vou pegar algum medicamento' Tobi disse e saiu correndo.

'Sakura... Resista... ' Deidara acariciava o rosto febril da garota.

* * *

_'Pronto' __Sakura__ abriu a porta da casa, e lá viu uma cama e vários remédios. 'O que eu faço?'_

_'Pegue a poção azul e beba sempre que sentir que irá desmaiar, pois se desmaiar nesse mundo, nunca mais acordará no seu' __Saku__ disse. _

_'__H-hai__' __Sakura__ bebeu um pouco da poção e se sentou na cama. _

* * *

'Kuso Sakura, un!' Deidara segurava a menina que começou a se mexer na cama.

'Mas o que-' Pein deixou cair a bacia com água fria. 'Eu vou buscar ajuda!'

'Rápido, un!' Deidara continuava a segurar Sakura na cama.

'Deidara-sempai eu trouxe um remédio que pode ajuda-la' Tobi colocou o remédio na boca de Sakura e esta logo se acalmou.

'O que era isso?' o.õ

'Não sei' n.n'

'Tobi seu idiota! E se tiver sido vaneno,un! Você está DOIDO?!' Ò.Ó

'Aqui diz que é calmante coisa assim... Você ta precisando de um também' o.o'

'Cala a boca Tobi!' ò.o

* * *

_'__Saku__, por quanto tempo eu ficarei aqui... Eu só tenho meia poção comigo' __Sakura__ falava cada vez mais fraca._

_'Não sei __Sakura__, eu nunca soube a saída desse local'_

_'Como eu vim parar aqui?'_

_'Não sei, mas foi algo que __Itachi__ fez'_

_'Itachi... __hmph__... Sempre ele' __Sakura__ murmurou nervosa._

* * *

'Pain, eu preciso da sua ajuda' Pein disse olhando para o Líder.

'Aconteceu alguma coisa?' Pain se virou e olhou intensamente para a mulher na sua frente.

'Sakura, ela corre grave risco de morte' Pein disse um pouco corada.

'Hm, me leve até ela'

'Hai'

* * *

_'__Saku__, a poção está quase no __fim...__Eu já não agüento mais' __Sakura__ dizia quase fechando os olhos._

_'SAKURA!'_

* * *

'Pain!'Deidara o olhou. 'Você sabe algum meio de fazê-la acordar?'

'Vou tentar' Pain disse se aproximando de Sakura. 'Já sei' Ele fechou os olhos e fez alguns jutsus.

* * *

_'__Eu...__não agüento mais' __Sakura__ fechou os olhos._

_'__Acorde...__' __Pain__ a levantou._

_'__Nani?.! __Quem-quem__ é você?' __Sakura__ o olhou surpresa._

_'__Pain__ o Líder da __Akatsuki, __Sakura__ eu preciso de você, fique acordada entendido?' __Pain__ disso colocando __Sakura__ em suas costas._

_'__Hai__' Escutando isso, __Pain__ olhou para __Saku__ e depois sumiu de vista._

* * *

'Pronto' Pain abriu os olhos lentamente.

'AHHHHHHH!' Sakura levantou em um pulo, muito suada.

'Sakura!!' Deidara abriu um enorme sorriso, queria abraçá-la, mas com a presença dos outros, não podia.

'AEWWW SAKURA-CHAN ACORDOUUU!' Tobi pulava feliz.

'Deidara-kun! Pein-chan! Tobi!' Sakura olhou para eles aliviada e notou Pain saindo do quarto. 'Arigatou Pain-sama!' Pain apenas a olhou de relance a deu um pequeno sorriso considerado Sexy por Pein. (N/A: Esse foi pra você Cris-chan! XD)

Pain andava pelos corredores da base da Akatsuki.

'Se você fizer algo do tipo de novo irá se ver comigo, Itachi' Pain disse olhando para trás onde se encontrava Itachi.

'huhu, pode deixar, já consegui o que queria'

**Continua...**

* * *

**Ohayoooooooo**** gente n.n Novo cap. Nem demorou muito viu? ****n.n**** graças ameaças da ****Cris-chan ****SUahusHUasa**** agradeçam a ela ****xD**

**Claki**** – ****Pain****eh**** o Líder até onde mostrava, ****pq**** agora o ****Tobi**** é o líder meu que confusão ****HSauSUHA**** XD ****Yeah ****sakura**** má ! ****huhuhu**** XD Vai ter sim \o/ Espero que goste desse cap.! ****Kissus!**

**Quartizo**** Cristal – ****Crisssss-chan****! \o/****(medo da ****Cris-chan****) Que bom que amou \o/ Graças as suas ameaças eu continuei ****SHUahusUHa**** mas continua a sua ****tbm ****ò.o ****heuhe**** espero que goste de cap.! ****Kissus!!**

**.-****xKarlinhax****-.**** – ****Eeeeeee**** que bom \o/ Continuei espero que goste! ****Kissus**

**Mari**** Santoro – ****Mariiiiiiiii****! \o/ ****EUueHUEhuEhuehUhuE****xD**** Tem que ter ****amendobobo ****pq ****eh ****foda**** o/ Bob 4ever! \o/ ****Uhulll !! ****HUAhushaus**** riu muito com o filme? XD ****Kissusss****! Espero que goste desse ****cap.!**

**Neko-chan**** X3 – ****HUehuEHUe**** concordo (olhinhos brilhando) Meu sonho ****tbm ****SHUahusa! ****Kissuss****! Espero que goste desse ****cap.! **

**S2 ****Yuki**** Mao ****Kitsune**** S2**** – ****HUEhuE**** é ****deidei-kunn**** (olhinhos brilhando) ****Yeah ****Itachi-san ****eh ****mauzaum!! ****SUHahusuahsa**** mas tem motivos ****xD****Kissusss****! Espero que goste desse ****cap.!**

**Sabaku**** no ****SaH**** – ****Eeeeeeeee**** \o/ Brigada por ler a fiz (olhinhos brilhando) ****Nyaaa**** demoro ****nom****, pelo menos acho que não demorei ****shuahsuahu ****xD ****Kissusss****! Espero que goste do novo ****cap. ****n.n!**

**Kiah ****Chan**** – ****HeuhEUhue ****Itachi ****mauzaum**** \o/ ****xD**** Mas ele tem um motivo que vai aparecer mais pra frente \o/ A ****PEin**** foi uma confusão com O PAIN ****pq**** PAIN é o nome do Líder da ****Aka****, e a mulher que realmente tem na ****akatsuki**** não tem nome e eu achava que era ****PEin**** (culpa os ingleses que traduzem mal o ****mangá**** u.u ****HUSauhsa**** ) Ai fica ****PEin**** a mulher PAIN o líder ****xD**** Espero que goste desse ****cap!****Kissuss!**

**Yui****-s2 ****–****Agora trouxe mais um ****cap! ****HEuhe****! Espero que goste! ****Kissusss!! **

**Laura Raquel – Continuei! Espero que goste n.n! Brigada por ler ****a ****fic! ****Kissuss!!**

**É ****issoooo**** gente! Hoje eu vou TENTAR ****att**** mais um cap. ****xD**

**Lembre-se ****xD**** Um ****comment**** salva minha pobre vidinha (olhinhos brilhando)**

**Kissus ****Ja ****Ne!**

**Andressa-chan.**


	12. Uma noite especial para dois

**Nem tudo é o que parece ser.**

**Cap. 12 – Uma noite especial para dois.**

**

* * *

**

'Sakura você está realmente bem?' Deidara perguntou analisando a garota.

'Hai, arigatou por se preocupar Deidara-kun' n.n

'Nee eu vou indo então Sakura-chan, melhoras!' Pein sorriu. _'Nem a pau que eu vou ficar aqui segurando vela ¬¬' _

'Arigatou' n.n

'Eu vou ficar aqui mesmo fazendo companhia Sakura-chan' \o/ Tobi sorriu por trás da máscara.

'Ai Tobi como você é Baka! Você vem COMIGO!' Pein saiu do local puxando Tobi pela orelha.

'ITAAIIIII' Tobi gritava sendo arrastado e arrancando risos de Sakura e Deidara.

'Sakura não me preocupe tanto assim, un' UoU Deidara suspirou.

'Nani? Ah! Gomen Deidara-kun!' Sakura o olhou sorrindo, estava feliz em ver que ele se preocupava com ela.

'Sakura... ' Agora Deidara havia ficado sério. 'Quem fez isso com você?'

'Que fez... E-eu... Eu... Eu não consigo me lembrar' Sakura tentava lembrar o que tinha ocorrido enquanto esteve com Saku, mas só se lembra de pequenas coisas e absolutamente nada momentos antes de desmaiar.

'Nani?' o.o

'Eu só me lembro que... Que eu estava lutando com alguém e do nada minha visão escureceu e eu acordei no local onde Hachibi vive'

_'Já pedi para não me chamar assim __¬¬__' __Saku__ dizia._

_'__Gomen__, é que o __Deidara-kun__ não sabe que eu te chamo __assim'n__n_

_'__Humph__'_

_'__Saku__, você lembra o que aconteceu antes do meu desmaio?'_

_'Infelizmente não' u.ù_

_'__Nee__Arigatou__ mesmo assim' n.n_

'Sakura?' Deidara a chamou e ela não reagiu. 'SAKURA, UN!'

'AHHHH' O.O 'Que foi??' ò.ó

'Você estava no mundo da lua e eu aqui te chamando, un' e.e'

'Ahh, gomen, estava falando com Hachibi, ela não lembra também' Sakura olhou para os lençóis da cama com um ar de tristeza, de impotência.

'Hey, não precisa ficar assim, un' Deidara se aproximou mais dela.

'Eu queria tanto me lembrar... Me sinto inútil...' Sakura apertou de leve os lençóis,estava se sentindo como antes, quando estava com Sasuke.

'Não tem porque se sentir assim Sakura, quem lutou com você provavelmente fez isso' Deidara disse calmo, mas estava com raiva, tinha praticamente toda certeza de quem foi o infeliz que machucou sua flor.

'Arigatou Deidara-kun!' Sakura o abraçou e ele retribui de forma protetora, ela se sentiu feliz, fazia tempos que alguém não a abraçava daquele jeito.

* * *

'Me chamou Pain-sama?' Pein se curvou diante de seu líder. 

'Pein, você sabe que quando se juntou a Akatsuki você estava sem memória, não sabia seu nome... Então eu lhe dei um nome parecido com o meu para caso tentassem me encontrar, encontrassem você'

'Hai'

'Agora, vejo que você já pode ter um nome próprio, diga-me qual nome gostaria de ter' Pain disse olhando diretamente para ela.

'Nani? Mas eu já...' Pensou um pouco, desobedecê-lo não era uma boa idéia. 'Ayuka'

'Ótimo, então apartir de agora seu nome será Ayuka, entendido?'

'Hai' Pein, ou melhor, Ayuka respondeu.

'Pode ir'

'Hai' Ayuka andou em direção da porta e parou ao ouvir Pain.

'A propósito, gostei de Ayuka' Pain deu um sorrisinho fazendo com que Ayuka corasse muito.

'Arigatou Pain-sama' Ayuka disse e se retirou.

* * *

'Nee, vamos até a cozinha, vou fazer algo para comermos' Sakura se levantou. 

'Haiii' \o/ Deidara fez o mesmo e os dois seguiram para a cozinha.

'Sakuraaaaaa' Kisame gritou feliz ao ver a garota na cozinha. 'Diz que você vai faze bolinhos de frangooo' \o/

'ahahhHAh Claro Kisame! Eu faço!' Sakura deu uma boa gargalhada e começou a preparar seus bolinhos de frango.

'Hmmm, bolinhos de frango, acho os meus melhores' u.u Zetsu disse.

'Ah cala Cala a boca Zetsu, quando você provar vai se arrepender de ter dito isso, un' u.\)

'gnejerend' Zestu murmurou algo emburrado.

'Tó aqui Zetsu-sempai!' Tobi praticamente enfiou um bolinho na boca de Zetsu.

'AGREWWEE SHUASH!' Zestu apontava para a boca, sua face estava roxa.

'Quer que eu coma também? Clarooo' :D Tobi comeu um bolinho de frango.

'GRUEUESHUA!' Ò.Ó Zetsu Balançava os braços em pânico.

'É pra eu te imitar Zetsu-sempai? Clarooo' Tobi começou abalançar os braços também.

'TOBISEUGRUSHIUMARIKA' ò.Ó

'TOBI SEU IDIOTA! ELE TÁ MORRENDO INTALADO, UN!' Deidara gritou.

'He?' o.o

'Deixa que eu cuido disso!' Kisame bateu com sua espada nas costas de Zetsu que cuspiu os bolinho para metros de distancia, onde só se pode ouvir um grito de raiva femenina.

'Oh ou' Tobi disse com medo.

'BOLINHOS ASSASSINOS!' Zetsu disse todo quebrado, parecendo que iria desmontar a qualquer momento.

'Zetsu, o que fizeram com você???' O.O Sakura olhou para ele finalmente prestando atenção ao que acontecia.

'ESSE SEU BOLINHO AÍ!' Uma personalidade disse. 'Mas não foi sua culpa Sakura-chan! Você é tão meiga, pura, linda' \o/

'Sai daí ô planta carnívora, un' ò.\)

'Errr... O-K-A-Y' Sakura estranhou e se aproximou dele, curando com as mãos os ferimentos que Kisame tinha feito.

'Não preciso da sua ajuda!' ò.o 'Arigatouuuuuu Sakura-chan' n.n

'Agora prova direito isso!' Sakura deu um pedacinho do bolinho.

'Hai' Disse Zetsu voltando ao normal e comendo o pedacinho. 'DELÍCIAAAAAA' Os olhos de Zetsu brilhavam. 'TEM MAIS????'

'Claro'n.n' 'Está tudo lá na mesa, enquanto vocês brigavam eu coloquei lá' Sakura só escutou o barulho de correria até a mesa e varias vozes dizendo 'SOLTA QUE É MEU' 'SEU NADA CARA DE PEIXE'. 'Ai ai' Gotas apareceram em sua testa.

'QUEM FOI O ENERGUMENO, MORTO, IDIOTA, BABACA, SER ESTUPIDO QUE JOGOU UM BOLINHO TODO BABADO NA MINHA CARA???????' Ayuka chegou na cozinha assustando a todos.

'FOI ELE!' Todos apontaram para um Akatsuki diferente. 'ELE' Apontaram mais uma vez. 'QUER SABER FOI ELE!' Apontaram outra vez.

'Não importa, TODOS VÃO APANHAR!!!!' Ayuka disse se preparando para bater neles.

'Nee, Pein-chan...' Sakura ia dizendo.

'Sakura-chan me chame de Ayuka agora okay? Por favor' n.n 'E VOCÊS TAMBÉM SERES ABISSAIS!'

'Hai'n.n Sakura sorriu e os outros suaram frio.

'Bom como eu ia dizendo, que tal ao invés de bater neles você não come os bolinhos também?' n.n

'Hmm... Hai... Mas só porque você pediu Sakura-chan' u.u Ayuka foi comer os bolinhos também recebendo olhares da mesa. 'QUE FOI?' Ò.o

'Nadaaaaaa' O.O'''

* * *

'Uhaaaaa' \o/ Sakura se espreguiçava já no quarto.'Que dia cansativo não é?' 

'Hai' u.\) Deidara concordou. 'Bom Sakura, já te deixei no quarto então... Vou indo está bem?' Deidara disse dando um selinho em Sakura e depois caminhou até a porta, até sentir uma mão o segurando.

'... Fica aqui... Comigo... Por favor' Sakura encostou sua cabeça nas costas de Deidara, que corou um pouco.

'Tem certeza que quer que eu fique?'

'Absoluta' Sakura sorriu sentindo Deidara se virar para ficar frente a frente com ela, o que não esperava era que ele a beijasse logo em seguida. Foi como na última vez que se beijaram, mas agora com mais desejo e luxúria. Sakura envolveu o pescoço de Deidara e começou a brincar com o cabelo dele enquanto o beijava. Já ele pressionava seu corpo mais colado com o dela e a segurava firmemente na cintura, arrancando alguns suspiros dela entre um beijo e outro.

Deidara foi se afastando um pouquinho até chegar na porta e a trancar, não queria que Tobi acabasse com aquele momento.

'Em caso de Tobi' Deidara explicou e Sakura riu, logo os dois voltaram a se beijar.

Sakura estava começando a se perguntar se ele iria usar aquelas mãos alguma hora, tinha que admitir que estava com uma certa curiosidade. Não deu outra, como se adivinhasse o que a garota pensava Deidara começou a dar pequenas mordidinhas no pescoço dela, com as bocas das mãos. Ela sentiu cada parte do corpo se arrepiar e corou violentamente. Ambos estavam com mais desejo e passaram a se beijar mais ardentemente.

Deidara pressionou Sakura contra a parede fazendo-a gemer ao sentir o gelado desta. Ele a olhou, estava linda com a face corada.

'A mais bela arte de todas' Deidara acariciou a face de Sakura.

'A-arigatou Deidara-kun' Sakura achava na verdade que a bela arte não era ela e sim ele, logo voltou a beija-lo. Deidara começou a por suas mãos por dento da blusa de Sakura, que cada vez mais se arrepiava com os movimentos dele.

'Sakura,tem certeza que posso continuar?' Deidara disse olhando nos olhos dela.

Sakura analisou o olhar que Deidara tinha, agora podia dar a resposta. 'Absoluta Deidara-kun'

Não foi preciso mais nada, Deidara começou a tirar a blusa de Sakura, quando terminou a jogou no chão. Sakura beijava o pescoço do amado e começava a abrir a capa da Akatsuki que ele vestia, ao terminar a jogou em qualquer lugar do quarto e logo após tirou a blusa dele em questão de segundos. Os dois se olhavam carinhosamente e se desejavam mais e mais.

'Linda' Foi a única coisa que Deidara conseguiu dizer com pleno raciocínio.

'Perfeito' Foi a palavra que Sakura usou para definir Deidara, confirmou mais ainda o que disse depois de soltar o cabelo dele, estava como um Deus, seu Deus.

Deidara começou a desabotoar o sutiã que Sakura usava, mas precisou de um pouco de ajuda, afinal aquilo não era tão fácil como parecia, ao menos era o que ele pensava.

Sakura estava muito corada quando finalmente Deidara conseguiu tirar seu sutiã, ao contrario de Deidara, que estava impressionado como sua flor podia ser tão perfeita, em tudo. Deidara a levou para cama ficando por cima dela e a beijando, suas mão faziam o trabalho com os seios da jovem, que entre um beijo e outro suspirava ou gemia corada.

Deidara começou a 'atacar' o pescoço de Sakura, e ela arranhava as costas dele pois estava sem controle com as carícias que as bocas dele estavam fazendo. Deidara começou a tirar a vestimenta de baixo da garota, deixando-a apenas de calcinha e corada ainda mais. Para mostrar segurança ele a abraçou, o que a deixou comovida e feliz, sabia que estava fazendo o certo. Logo Sakura passou a ter mais confiança e coragem, pôs suas mãos na calça que Deidara usava e lentamente a tirou ainda o beijando. Ele e ela quase desprovidos de qualquer vestimenta, apenas com uma samba canção e uma calcinha.

Continuaram com as carícias, até que não agüentaram mais.

'Sakura, eu não quero que se arrependa depois, você realmente tem certeza?' Deidara a olhava carinhosamente.

'Hai Deidara-kun, tenho toda a certeza do mundo' Sakura sorriu para ele, que lentamente tirou a calcinha dela e sentiu ela tirando sua samba canção.

Assim começou a primeira noite de amor entre os dois, o casal apaixonado havia se tornado um só ser, a felicidade e o amor haviam triplicado, e aquela noite eles nunca mais iriam esquecer.

* * *

'Sakura, você é perfeita' Deidara a olhou, os dois estavam abraçados, cobertos por um lençol estavam nus e com um ar cansado, mas feliz.

'Você que é' Sakura sorriu encostando sua testa na testa dele.

'Te amo' Ele olhou intensamente nos olhos dela.

'Te amo mais ainda' Ela fez o mesmo.

'Eu que te amo mais'u.\) Deidara disse mas não ouviu resposta, olhou para sua querida Sakura e viu que esta estava dormindo com a cabeça encostada em seu ombro e com um sorriso lindo no rosto.

'Linda' Disse Deidara antes de se entregar ao sono.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Ohayoooooooooooooooo****! GENTE EXTREANDO O PRIMEIRO CAP. CONSIDERADO GRANDE! \o/**

**(olhinhos brilhando) YATAAAAAAAAA! Espero que tenham gostado! ****n.n****' Muitas pessoas me pediram para por uma cena mais quente do ****Deidei-kun**** e da ****Sakura**** então eu coloquei! Não sei se ficou bom XD Mas espero que tenham curtido! **

**Ayuka**** foi um nome que... ****Ham**** Hem, foi escolhido para homenagear a minha querida amiga ****Cris-channn**** \o/ Mais conhecida como Quartzo Cristal n.n Espero que tenha gostado ****crisss-channn!**

**Ainda vai rolar mais algumas homenagens aqui na ****fic**** n.n**

**Bom é isso ****minna****! Vamos aos ****comments**

**Mari**** Santoro – MARIIIIIIIII! Minha querida próxima homenageada (olhinhos brilhando) AMENDO BOBO CARAA! AMENDO NA VEIAAA! XD ****kkkkkkkkkk**** aquele filme é sem noção meu ****xDD**** Que bom que gosta da ****fic**** (olhinhos brilhando) Pois é eu ficaria em pânico também! XD ****Deid's ****Saku's**** 4ever \o/ ****Beijosss!**

**Claki**** – ****Clakiii-channn**** :D Pois é tem tanto líder que eu também to confusa XD ****HSUAuhSauh ****XD ****Nyuuu ****Painzon**** vai ficar com outra ****personazon**** XD ****Que bom que gostou (olhinhos brilhando) Quarteto só ****daquia**** uns 5 caps. U.ù Espero que tenha gostado desse cap.! ****Kissuss!**

**Sabaku**** no ****SaH**** – Que bom que ****gostouuu**** (olhinhos brilhando) Eu sei que demorei dessa vez mas é que eu tive que ensaiar pro teatro que eu faço T.T ****Gomen****!! Quanto a ****Pain**** e ****Pein**** eu já arrumei \o/ Espero que goste desse ****cap.****Beijoss!**

**Laura Raquel – Que bom que gostou \o/ Espero que goste dessa continuação! ****Kissusss!**

**.-****xKarlinhax****-.**** – ****Karlinhaaa-chann**** (olhinhos brilhando) A única garota que comenta 2 vezes na minha ****fic**** \o/ ****weeeee****! Bom a lei não foi bem tipo feita pelo ****Pain****, foi feita por outra pessoa ****xD**** E SIM! Vai rolar mais casais! (faz a dança da ****ula-ula****) Bom o lugar que ela ****foi ****foi**** inspirado nesse da ****Kyuubi**** :D Que legal você ter observado isso! DD Que bom que gostou do ****cap.****! Espero que goste desse aqui! ****Kissuss!**

**Quartzo Cristal – CRISSSSSSSSSSS-CHANNNNNNNN! ****Loy?**** AI MEU DEUS O.O MELHORAS PARA ELA! Diz pra ela que se ela morrer eu não ****tiro**** a camisa do ****Pain**** só pra ela u.ú E diz também que eu vou considerar o que ela disse antes de ****desmair**** (pisca) ****Kissusss****! Espero que você e ela tenham gostado desse ****cap.**** que eu fiz exclusivamente para ela !**

**Leticia ****Yui**** – ****Deidara**** é ****muii**** fofo, queria ele ****pa**** mim (olhinhos brilhando) Que bom que ****tah**** gostando da ****fic****! Espero que goste desse ****cap.! ****Beijoss!**

**Kiah ****Chan**** – Já acabei com a confusão ****XD**** Espero que tenha gostado desse ****cap.! ****husshuuhsau ****Pain**** e ****Pein**** dupla sertaneja ****kkkkkkk****! Rolou mais que um beijinho \o/ ****Yeahh!! ****Kissus! ****n.n**

**S2 ****Yuki**** Mao ****Kitsune**** S2**** – ****SUahusahusa**** Ele vai, alguma hora da ****fic**** XD! Espero que goste desse ****cap.! ****Kissussss!**

**Yui****-s2 –****Weeeeeeee**** que bom que está gostando \o/ (olhinhos brilhando) Eu achava que iam odiar o.o Mas eu fico muito feliz quando você diz que ta gostando! ****Weeee ****DeiSaku**** 4ever \o/! ****Kissuss!**

**Kellygoth**** – (morrendo de medo) n.n''''''' GOMENNNN ****Kelly-channn****! Me ****perdoeee! ****i.i ****Eh**** que eu tava com muitos ensaios das peças que irei apresentar esse mês! ****Gomen**** não me mate! ****XDD ****Eu trouxe a ****fic**** e como você pediu \o/ ****Gandin! ****Weeeeee****! Espero que goste! ****Kissus**** não me mate ****Ja ****ne****! XDDD**

**Já sabem ****neah? ****1****comment**** para que a coitadinha da escritora não vá para UTI XD**

**Kissussssss**** JA NE!**

**Andressa-chan.**


	13. Pain e as suas regras?

**Nem tudo é o que parece ser.**

**Cap. 1****3**** – ****Leader**** e as ****suas ****regras??**

**Cap. para Crisssss-channn! \o/**

* * *

Deidara já havia acordado e estava fitando Sakura, que dormia tranquilamente encostada no peito do rapaz. 

_'Tão linda... ' _Pensava Deidara enquanto brincava com o cabelo de Sakura.

Toc Toc Toc (onomatopéia de batida na porta gente xD)

'Sakuraaaaa-channn! Hora de acor- Ei! Sakura-chan! Porque sua porta está trancada? Sakura-channn sou eu Tobiii!' Tobi gritava do lado de fora.

'_Un__... Que lugar bom... Quentinho, confortável... __Toc __Toc __Toc __Hun__ Mas o quê?!'_ Sakura abria lentamente os olhos e olhava para o local, logo se recordou da noite passada e olhou para Deidara, corando como um pimentão.

'Bom dia Sakura!' Deidara disse com um sorriso divertido notando que a garota estava envergonhada.

'Bo-o-Bom d-dia D-deidara-kun!' Sakura corou mais ainda quando notou que ele ainda estava sem vestimenta, apenas com o lençol por cima.

Deidara se aproximou de Sakura e lhe deu um selinho, mesmo nervosa a garota retribuiu e logo o selinho virou um beijo doce, daqueles que acordam qualquer um.

Toc Toc Toc

'Sakuraaaaaaaaa-channn! Acordaaa!' Tobi continuava gritando do lado de fora.

'Anh?! Ai meu deus é o Tobi!!!' Sakura disse se afastando de Deidara.

_'Nota mental: Matar o __Tobi__ desgraçado parecendo que foi um acidente, __un__' _Deidara pensava com um veia saltando de sua testa.

'Deidara-kun! O que vamos fazer?! Ele não pode te ver aqui!!' Sakura se levantou em um pulo da cama, ao perceber que também estava sem roupas ela corou e puxou um dos lençóis para si, enrolando-o no corpo.

'A gente podia hmmm er...' Deidara havia perdido a fala quando a garota se levantou, mas logo riu por ver ela no estado nervoso absoluto. 'Eu me escondo er... no armário?' o.o

'Boa idéia! Vai lá!' Sakura apontou para o armário e logo Deidara entrou nele, mas antes ele a beijou novamente deixando-a meio desnorteada.

'SAKURA-CHANNNNNN'

'Tobiii já vaiii eu acordei! Espera!' Sakura colocava sua roupa e falava.

'AH! Tá bem Sakura-chan!' n.n

'Pronto' Sakura dizia destrancando e abrindo a porta. 'Sim Tobi?'

'Ohayooo Sakura-chan! Eu queria avisar que já era hora de levantar' Tobi disse. 'Mas... porque sua porta estava trancada'

'Ah arigatou Tobi! Hmm... é que eu gosto de ter privacidade sabe?' Sakura suava nervosa.

'Ahhh! Tudo bem!' n.n 'Sakura-chan, você viu o Deidara-sempai por ai? Ele não está no quarto'

'Er...Ah...hm... Não não vi Tobi' Sakura estava quase tendo um colapso por dentro.

'Ahhh!Aquele chato deve ter ido a algum lugar e nem me chamou! Vou atrás dele! Tchauuuu Sakura-chann!' Tobi disse e logo começou a correr.

'Uffffffffffffff' Sakura suspirou fechando a porta e escorregando até o chão. 'Pode sair Deidara-kun'

'É o Tobi quase que pegou a gente' Deidara saiu do armário com o lençol amarrado na cintura, deixando a mostra seu peitoral definido.

'Amm... aham... É... ' Sakura tentava inutilmente não babar ao ver tão imagem.

'Bom, vou por minha roupa agora, un' n.\) Deidara pegou suas roupas do chão, mas logo se sentiu sendo beijado por uma certa garota, claro que retribuiu.

'Se veste ai que eu vou preparar o almoço' Sakura parava o beijo e sorria.

'Hai... Mas antes' Deidara enlaçou a cintura da garota e lhe beijou, ela correspondeu. ' Te amo'

'Eu te amo mais' Ela piscou e saiu correndo para a cozinha, deixando Deidara com cara de taxo para trás.

* * *

'Sakuraaaaaa vai fazer bolinho de frango hojeee??' Perguntava Zetsu com olhinhos brilhando. 

'Hahaha, claro!' Sakura ria olhando para Zetsu, ela desviou o olhar para Itachi, ele estava sentado em um sofá, parecia concentrado em algo.

'Sakura-chan! O almoço está perto de terminar?' Ayuka sorriu perguntando.

'Hai Ayuka-chan!' Sakura retribuiu o sorriso.

'Então eu vou chamar o Pain, okay?' n.n

'Claro!'

* * *

Ayuka bateu duas vezes na porta de Pain, ninguém respondeu apenas a porta abriu um pouco. 

'Pain? Pain-sama? Você está ai?' Ayuka perguntou entrando no quarto. O Quarto de Pain era totalmente coberto, sendo bastante escuro e frio. 'Pain-as- Aiiii!' Ayuka esbarrou em um tipo de porta secreta e caiu no chão do lugar que tinha acabado de descobrir ser... O banheiro.

'Ayuka?' Pain perguntou, ele tinha acabado de sair do banho, estava apenas com uma toalha amarrada na cintura mostrando assim seu peitoral molhado, seus cabelos igualmente molhados e sua face com um ar sexy. **(N/A: Essa foi pra você Cris-chan xD por favor não morra ó.ò)**

'Eu-eu-eu-eu' Ayuka estava sem saber o que dizer e mais corada do que a Hinata quando vai falar com o Naruto **( N/A: XD)**

'Vem, eu te ajudo' Pain deu uma risadinha e ofereceu a mão para ela se levantar, ela obviamente aceitou, mas o que não contava era que o maldito Shampoo estivesse derramado no chão. Ayuka se levantou e acabou escorregando no shampoo que estava no chão, caindo assim sobre Pain. A distancia entre os lábios dos dois era mínima.

_'Existe a regra de não se relacionar com outro membro da __akatsuki__' _Ayuka lembrou e se levantou.

'Gomen Pain-sama!' Ayuka disse vermelha e oferecendo a mão para ajuda-lo a se levantar.

'Não precisa se desculpar foi um acidente' Ele aceitou a ajuda, não parecia demonstrar, mas ele também estava envergonhado.

'Bom eu vou indo agora, só vim avisar que o almoço está na mesa' Ayuka sorriu levemente e começou a andar para a direção da porta. Quando tocou na maçaneta ela sentiu alguém a puxando.

'Podemos abrir uma exceção não acha?' Pain disse olhando nos olhos da garota, como se tivesse adivinhado o que ela tinha pensado momentos atrás. Logo ele já havia tomado os lábios de Ayuka para si, envolvendo-os em um beijo ardente.

* * *

'Bahhh a Ayuka ta demorando né?' Kisame comia um bolinho de frango. 

'Ela foi chamar o Pain-sama' Tobi disse com a boca cheia de comida.

'FECHA A BOCA TOBI! UN!' Deidara jogou um cochinha de frango em Tobi.

'Aiii! Não faz isso! Desperdiçar a comida é pecado! Só agora eu fui entender o que o Hidan-san dizia!' Tobi olhava para a cochinha como se ela estivesse morrendo em seus braços.

'Exagerado, un, aquele dali era o novo papa e não sabia' Deidara fechou os olhos com uma gota na testa.

'Gente vamos parar de brigar, sim?' Sakura tentava acalmar seus companheiros.

'Hai' Todos disseram.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Genteeee ****gomen**** pela demora, mas é que eu estava em período de apresentação de uma peça no teatro! T.T ****Bom acabou já e eu estou de volta!!! O ****cap.**** curto mas a noite eu atualizo mais um! ****n.n**** Vocês sabem como eu sou ****né****? XD ****SuaSHuahsua**

**Obrigada pelos comentários ****minna!**

**Mari**** Santoro – ****Mariiiiiiiiiiii-channn ****HSUahusHAUsa**** Aquelas mãos podem fazer tantas coisas, ****hohohoho ****xD ****Sakura**** tem que aproveitar mesmo! Ò.o Austin ****powers ****ruleiaa ****Amendo**** bobo ****tbm!! ****E ****Deidara**** de samba canção e cabelo solto é ****meuuu ****SUahsUAuh**** eu nem sou possessiva! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. !****Mariii ! ****Kissus!!**

**Sabaku**** no ****SaH**** – Que ****bommmm**** que gostou do cap.! (emocionada) ****Nyaaa**** tinha que mudar o nome ****né****? Se não ia ficar uma ****mistureba**** legal ****xD**** Eu também sou viciada nessa carinha xD ****Espero que goste desse cap. também! ****Kissus**

**Laura Raquel – Que ****bomm**** que amou! Já continuei e espero que goste desse ****cap.**** também! ****Bjss!**

**Quartzo Cristal – CRISSSSSSSS-CHANNN ****Calmaaa**** o.o ****Nãooo ****morreee**** T.T ****hausHua****Tá**** ai seu ****Pain**** sem camisa ****XDDD**** Vai fazer um especial pra mim??? (olhinhos brilhando) ****Arigatouuuuuuuuuuu****! I Love ****you**** Espero que tenha gostado desse comecinho de ****PainXAyuka ****Kissusss****! E EU QUERO O CAP. 8 DA SUA FICCC PELO AMOR DE DEUS XD! **

**.-****xKarlinhax****-.**** – ****Juraaa ****Nyaaaaaa**** que ****bommm**** Espero que goste desse ****cap.**** também! ****Kissusss ****ja ****ne!!**

**Claki**** – ****ShauHSUahu**** eu acho que essa ****fic**** vai ter uns 26 caps. O.o' XD Pois é tem tanto líder na ****Aka! V****amos**** deixar isso para o final! XD Espero que goste desse ****Cap.! ****Kissus!**

**Yui****-s2 – ****HEUhuEhue**** o nome veio de uma grande amiga minha! Que bom que gostou! ****n.n**** Continuei e espero que você goste! ****Kissuss!!**

**S2 ****Yuki**** Mao ****Kitsune**** S2**** – ****Queee ****bomm**** que amou**** (olhinhos brilhando) ****Arigatouu****! Continuei a ****fic**** e espero que você goste! ****Eppaaa****! O ****Deidei-kun**** é meu T.T ****SUHahusHua**** XD ****Kissuss!**

**Leticia****Yui**** – ****Deidara-kun ****tá perfeito ****né****? Também acho XD Ele ta muito fofo XDD Espero que goste desse ****cap.! ****Kissus!**

**Kellygoth**** -****Sérioo****? Eu também tenho uma ****fake**** que namora um ****Deidei****! XDD O que o ****Itachi**** queria? ****Tharamrarmram****! Só nos próximos capítulos! XDD ****Nyaa**** que bom que ****amouuu! ****Arigatouuu****! (olhinhos brilhando) ****Arigatou**** mais uma vez! Espero que goste desse ****cap.! ****Kissus!**

**Tetechann****- ****UEhuHEuhue ****Deidei-kun**** é confiável, gato, lindo, fofo, ****gost****- ****ahm****... HAM HEM, tenho que me manter profissional aqui ****SHUAhusA**** XD Espero que goste desse cap.! ****Kissus!**

**Gente já sabem ****né****? Comentem e impeçam que a autora tenha aquele mal de sei lá o ****que ****que**** deixa a mão tremendo e que impede que eu continue a ****fic****! XD**

**Kissus ****Ja ****ne!!**

**Andressa-chan.**


	14. Unidos Fogo e Água

**Nem tudo é o que parece ser.**

**Cap. 14 –**** Unidos Fogo e Água.**

* * *

'Pain-sama...ah..mas...mas não podemos...' Ayuka sentia Pain beijar-lhe seu pescoço. 

'Ayuka eu sou o líder não sou?' Pain abriu um sorrisinho malicioso e olhou para Ayuka que automaticamente corou.

'Mas...mas' Nem ao menos terminou de falar e se sentiu envolvida em um beijo ardente e avassalador.

Pain a Beijava pelo pescoço, pelos ombros, pela boca, acariciava os cabelos de Ayuka, que retribuía todos esses carinhos. Ayuka começou a perder o controle de si mesma e logo esqueceu das regras que existia na Akatsuki.

'_As regras que se explodam! __Pain-kun...__eu...__eu...__Finalmente__'_ Ayuka pensava enquanto entrelaçava o pescoço de Pain, este apenas a beijava com mais intensidade e começava tirar a capa da Akatsuki da garota.

'P-pain... pa...pain ...kun' Ao ouvir o 'kun' Pain deu um de seus raros sorrisos e jogou a capa para qualquer lugar do quarto, logo ele começou a desabotoar a blusa de Ayuka, que ficava cada vez mais corada e com cada vez mais desejo.

'Posso?' Perguntou Pain segurando o ultimo botão. Ayuka apenas fez um gesto com a cabeça indicando que sim, e ela mesma começou a abrir também a capa de Pain.

Os beijos se tornavam mais ardentes, com mais luxuria e desejo, Pain já havia tirado o sutiã de sua amada e agora lhe proporcionava caricias que faziam Ayuka suspirar e às vezes acabar gemendo. Ayuka já havia retirado a blusa de Pain, e havia ficado contente com a visão que recebeu em troca, o peitoral definido que pelos pensamentos dela, eram perfeitos.

'Ayuka... Ayuka...chan...' Pain suspirava enquanto sentia as unhas da garota arranharem de leve suas costas, logo ele a levou para sua cama e a deitou ficando por cima dela.

'Pain-kun' Ayuka olhava corada para os olhos de Pain, e este para sua surpresa sorria.

'Só você consegue me deixar assim... ' Ele disse também corado.

Logo sentiu Ayuka abraçá-lo e beijá-lo, obviamente ele respondeu e logo começaram a se desprover de qualquer vestimenta. Antes de começarem sua noite de amor, os dois se olharam, com a certeza clara Pain começou o que nunca mais queria que acabasse. O amor entre o Fogo e água, Dois elementos contrários, supostos a se odiarem nutriram um amor inquebrável, inseparável, e agora já não eram mais 2...somente um... O mais poderoso de todos... Disso eles tinham certeza.

'P-pain-kun eu... Eu te... Eu te amo' Ayuka disse cansada e abraçada a Pain.

'... Eu... Eu... ' Pain não era uma dessas pessoas mais carinhosas do mundo, apenas com Ayuka e esta entendia muito bem.

'Eu sei... ' Ela sorriu antes de cair no sono... E seu amado fez o mesmo.

* * *

'Uhaaaaa que sono... ' Sakura se despreguiçava no sofá 

'Mas faz pouco tempo que você acordou, un' Estranhou Deidara.

'É eu sei... Estranho né? Bem eu vou deitar um pouquinho e hum... Até logo' Sakura se levantou e foi em direção ao seu quarto.

'Nee a Sakura-chan está bem?' Tobi perguntou para Deidara.

'Vou atrás dela' Ele disse se levantando.

'Não, não vai... Você tem uma missão com Tobi, Deidara' Itachi disse olhando para Deidara.

'Unf...Vamos Tobi' Deidara passou por Itachi e os dois trocaram olhares nada amigáveis. _'__Kuso... __' _Pensou Deidara.

* * *

_'Mas que cansaço é esse? E esse mal estar? __Kuso__o__ que está acontecendo comigo?' _Pensava Sakura. 

_'__Sakura__ você está bem???'_

_'Me sinto estranha, __Saku__'_

_'Acho que o melhor que você tem que fazer é dormir um pouco, acho que você ainda está meio nervosa depois do que aconteceu não é?' __Saku__ deu pequenos risinhos deixando __Sakura __envergonhada._

_'NÃO É NADA D-D-DISSO!' ò.o_

_'há há há, sei sei...' Saku disse divertida._

_'Você deveria estar me ajudando sabia?!' Ò.Ó_

_'E eu não estou?!' o.o_

_'NÃO! __Argh... Kuso... Acho__ que __vou...__' _Não deu nem ao menos tempo de Sakura pensar algo e ela já se via correndo em direção ao banheiro mais próximo.

'Kuso! O que está acontecendo comigo?!' Sakura entrou no banheiro e vomitou tudo que havia comido na privada.

'Argh... '

'Sakura?' Kisame batia na porta do banheiro. 'Você está bem?'

'H-hai Kisame-san! Espera que já já eu saio!'

'Nem precisa Sakura! Era só pra saber mesmo!' n.n Kisame disse e começou a andar para a sala.

'E-eu preciso me deitar... ' Sakura foi cambaleando para seu quarto.

* * *

**No dia seguinte XD**

* * *

'Hm... P.. Pain-kun' Ayuka se mexia na cama com um sorrisinho bobo na cara.

'Sim?' Pain perguntou.

'NANI?!!' Ayuka abriu os olhos, espantada e olhou para Pain.'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! O.O'

'AHHHHHHHHHH' O.O Pain a olhou assustado também.

'N-não foi um sonhooo????' Ayuka disse corada.

'Não... Por quê? Você costuma sonhar comigo assim é?' Pain sorriu malicioso.

'Pain-sama eu eu'Ayuka estava cada vez mais vermelha.

'É Pain-kun pra você'

'Ah ah ah...okay...' O/////O

'Quer tomar banho comigo?' n.n

'NANI?!' O//////O

Logo Ayuka se sentiu sendo levada nos braços de Pain para o banheiro.

'PAINN-KUNNN' O//////////O

* * *

'Cheguei, un' Deidara voltava de uma missão com Tobi. 

'OHAYOOOOOOO SEMPAIIIIS!' Tobi gritou.

'CALA BOCA TOBI!' Zetsu jogou um cacto em Tobi que começou a correr em círculos gritando de dor.

'ITAIIIIIII' .

'Nee que barulheira é essa?'u.o Sakura vinha andando para o local esfregando uma de suas mãos em seus olhos e a outra mão segurava um ursinho, estava com uma aparecia de puro cansaço em pessoa, mesmo tendo acabado de acordar.

'S-Sakura?' O.\)

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH É O MONSTRO DO LAGO LESSSSS!!!' O.O Zetsu começava a rodar em círculos junto a Tobi.

'É NESS SUA PLANTA DÉBIL!' Kisame gritava.

'CALEM A BOCA!! SOU EU HARUNO SAKURA!!!!!!' Ò.Ó Sakura parecia... Um tanto quanto... Estressada.

O.\) - Deidara

O.O''' - Kisame

OwO' - Zetsu

O.X - Tobi

'Ainh não dá pra ficar aqui!'Sakura saiu batendo o pé indo de volta para seu quarto.

'O que aconteceu Deidara-sempai?' T.T Tobi perguntou.

'E eu que vou saber?! UN!' Ò.\)

'Você que fez aquelas coisas com ela... ' Tobi se defendeu.

'CALA A BOCA TOBI! NÃO SEI NEM DO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FALANDO! UNNN!' Ò////Ó

'Tobi ainda tem um cactos na sua bunda... ' Kisame comentou.

'Un?!'Tobi olhou para a própria bunda e viu um Cacto nela. 'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH' Logo voltou a correr em círculos.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Gente ****gente**** próximo cap. eu respondo todo mundo \o/**

**Proximo**** capitulo sai daqui****a uns 20 minutinhos****D**

**EHhuEhuHUEhu****, bom eu TENHO UM AVISO IMPORTANTE A DAR!**

**AVISO: QUEM GOSTA DE UCHIHA SASUKE E ACHA QUE ELE VAI FICAR COM A SAKURA E SÓ POR ISSO ESTÁ LENDO A FIC, POR FAVOR, PARE! Acontece que deu uma revira volta total nas minhas idéias e não vai haver mais SAKUSASU (****EU ****tbm**** amo gente... mas não vai ter) E vou logo dizendo que ****Sasuke**** não vai ser bem colocado na ****fic**** n.n' (mesmo eu amando ele u.u) TUDO PARA O BEM DA FIC!! YOSHHH! (Pose de Nice Girl) XD**

**Desculpa qualquer coisa ****minna**** T.T**

**Kissus ****Ja ****ne!**

**Andressa-chan**


	15. GráviDAS?

**Nem tudo é o que parece ser.**

**Cap. 15 – ****Sakura...****Ayuka****...e bebês?!**

**

* * *

**

'CADÊ O MEU BOLINHO DE FRANGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO??????' Ò.Ó Ayuka gritava da cozinha, fazendo o local tremer.

Todos os Akatsukis presentes na sala tremeram de medo, mulheres para eles viraram sinônimo de 'assassinas'.

'QUEM COMEU?!'Ayuka chegou pisando firme na sala, seus olhos estavam em 'chamas'.

'Foi Foi Foi... FOI O TOBI!!!' Todos os Akas apontaram para o pobre Tobi que tinha acabado de chegar.

'TOBIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!' Ò.Ó

'Mas einh?! AYUKA EU ACABEI DE CHEGARR! AHH' O.O Tobi via uma mulher totalmente nervosa segurando uma vassoura e indo a sua direção. 'SOCORROOOOOO!!' T.T

Ayuka partiu para cima de Tobi e começou a bater nele, todos os Akas foram para um cantinho da parede olhando a cena aterrorizados, até que Ayuka parou e olhou para eles.

'EU QUERO SORVETE COM PICLES AGORA!' Ò.Ó

'Si-sim senhora!'Kisame e Zetsu correram para a cozinha enquanto Deidara continuava olhando a cena traumatizado.

'Deidaraaaa-kun...' Uma voz sombria disse ao pé do ouvido de Deidara, ele gelou.

'N-na-nani... Sakura... você sabe que não pode falar meu nome assim na frente de..' Deidara ia falar quando foi interrompido.

'Deidara-kun... você...você não gosta de mim? É isso? BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA' Sakura começou a chorar.

'Sakura! Sakura! Não é isso! Sakura por favor, não chora!' Deidara abraçava a garota que não parava de chorar.

'E-Então me traz um sorvete de morango com pedaços de abacaxi e uva!' Sakura olhou para Deidara com seus famosos olhos pidões.

'H-Hai' n.\)'' Deidara não conseguiu negar.

'E ANDA LOGO!' Ayuka e Sakura gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

* * *

_'__Argh__! Mas o que diabos __está__ acontecendo com essas garotas???!!!'_ Pensava Deidara enquanto colocava o sorvete no pote. 

'Hei Deidara! Elas são uma arte linda não são? Porque você não explode elas também?!' ¬¬ Kisame dizia cortando pedaços de picles.

'Muito engraçado, un' u.\)

'Dei-Dei-Deidara-s-sempai' Tobi chegava totalmente acabado na cozinha. 'Ayuka pediu pra lembrar vocês de que ela não espera mais que 2 minutos para isso estar pronto' Tobi acabou desmaiando.

'ZOMG! Quê que a gente faz?!' Zetsu disse em estado de pânico.

'Eu não sei! Acorda ele ai!' Kisame disse.

'Eu não estou falando dele!! Eu estou falando do sorvete da Ayuka!!!' Ò.o

'Ahh ta, mas e o Tobi?' ó.ò

'Deixa ele ai mesmo, un' Deidara disse terminando de por as uvas no sorvete.

'Acabei' Zetsu disse pegando o pote e correndo para ir dar ele para Ayuka.

'Eu também' u.\) Deidara pegou o pote e andou até Sakura.

* * *

'UAUUU Nossaa! Que lindo Deidara-kun!' Sakura olhava para o pote totalmente bem arrumado, com os olhos brilhando, logo começou a 'devorar' o sorvete, assustando até o próprio Deidara. 

'OBRIGADO!' Ayuka 'arrancou' o pote de sorvete das mãos de Zetsu e começou a come-lo rapidamente.

'O-k-a-y eu vou dar o fora daqui'e.e Zetsu disse e Kisame concordou o seguindo.

Sakura e Ayuka se olharam com a boca cheia de sorvete, logo as duas ficaram com a face ligeiramente verde e saíram correndo para a mesma direção.

'Mais einh?!' o.\)

'Deidara que barulheira foi essa?!' Pain chegava no local.

'Eu não sei Pain-sama, as garota simplesmente ficaram malucas! O.\) '''

'Hum?' o.o

* * *

_'__Kuso__ os enjôos ainda continuam... ' _Pensava Sakura vomitando em uma privada, mal sabia ela que no banheiro na frente do banheiro que estava, Ayuka fazia e pensava o mesmo. 

_'Será que...?' _Sakura.

_'Será...?' __Ayuka_

'Não, não claro que não!' Sakura disse para si mesma.

'Puff... há há até parece!' n.n' Ayuka disse.

Logo as duas abriram as portas dos banheiros e se entreolharam, ao mesmo tempo fecharam a porta de ambos os banheiros e voltaram a vomitar.

Passou-se algum tempo e elas abriram novamente as portas, dessa vez se encararam preocupadas.

'Sakura... você... e o Deidara...?' Ayuka olhou para ela preocupada.

'H-hai' Disse Sakura vermelha. 'E você Ayuka-chan?'

'E-eu e o Pain-kun... a gente...' Ayuka ficou vermelha também.

'Será?!' As duas falaram na mesma hora.

'Ayuka-chan, aqui tem teste de gravidez?' Sakura disse muito preocupada.

'H-Hai eu guardo varias coisas de medicina no nos banheiros, até mesmo isso, mas apenas tenho 2, pois nunca achei que precisaria usar' Ayuka abriu uma gaveta do banheiro em que estava e entregou um teste de gravidez para Sakura, o outro ela ficou para si.

'Vamos fazer mesmo isso?' Sakura perguntou com medo.

'É melhor Sakura...' Ayuka fechou a porta do seu banheiro e Sakura fez o mesmo.

* * *

**10 minutos depois...** **

* * *

**

As portas se abriram.

'Já- Já viu o seu Ayuka-chan?'Sakura perguntou de olhos fechados.

'Iie... e você Sakura-chan?' Ayuka também estava com os olhos fechados.

'Também não... Eu estou de olhos fechados'

'Eu também' Ayuka deu um risinho.

'No 3?' Sakura perguntou.

'No 3!'

'1' Sakura disse.

'2' Ayuka acompanhou.

'3!!' As duas abriram os olhos no mesmo tempo e olharam chocadas o resultado.

'POSITIVO?!' O.O Sakura e Ayuka gritaram, logo ambas escorregaram até o chão e se abraçaram chorando.

'A-Ayuka-chan o que-o que eu vou fazer ?' Sakura chorava, estava feliz mas ao mesmo tempo achava que não estava preparada.

'Sakura-chan... Vamos... Vamos enfrentar isso juntas!' Ayuka abraçava mais forte Sakura, ela era mais nova, devia estar com tanto medo...

'Te-temos que contar par os pais' Sakura ainda não acreditava.

'H-hai...Tenho certeza que Deidara vai amar a notícia apesar de tudo! Seu filho deve ser tão kawaii Sakura-chan!' Ayuka sorriu ainda chorando.

'Ayuka-chan o seu que deve ser! Mas eu não sei se estou preparada para isso... e ...e se o Deidara-kun não quiser' Sakura começou a chorar mais ainda.

'Sakura... o Deidara te ama, acredito que o Pain-kun me ame também, juntos vamos superar isso!' Ayuka abraçou novamente Sakura.

'H-Hai'

Logo as duas, uma confortando a outra, foram até os únicos presentes na sala, Deidara e Pain.

* * *

'Hey... a gente tem uma notícia muito importante para vocês...' Ayuka chegou chorando no local. 

'Ayuka?! Mas o que aconteceu? Você está bem?' Pain se aproximou.

'De-deidara-kun' Sakura aparecia por trás de Ayuka, também chorando.

'SAKURA!' Deidara correu ao seu encontro. 'O que foi que aconteceu???'

'D-Dei-Deidara-kun... Você vai ser papai... E-Eu... Eu estou grávida' Sakura sorria corada ao falar aquelas palavras, DEUS ELA ESTAVA GRÁVIDA! E logo do homem que ela ama! Porque diabos estava se culpando tanto?! Não tinha notícia melhor do que aquela!

'Vo-Você também Pain-kun... ' Ayuka olhava profundamente nos olhos de Pain.

'OO WTFFF??? EUU??? UM BEBÊ??? ANH??? VC??' Deidara disse e acabou desmaiando.

'...' Pain nem ao menos conseguiu dizer algo antes de desmaiar.

O.O - Sakura

O.Ó – Ayuka

**Continua...**

* * *

**Yeahhh**** gente! Atualização relâmpago**** XD**

**Meu, Eu queria agradecer a CRIS-CHANNN! Pela idéia e ajuda nesse capitulo! Sim gente! Elas duas grávidas ****xD**** Agora os cap. vão ser contando os 9 meses de cada uma além de também ter, ****Konoha, ****Sasuke****, Nova personagem, ****Saku**** em problemas, Riscos, Lutas e muitas coisas ****xD**

**Respondendo: **

**Uzuma ki****kagome-chan**** – ****SHUahusa**** ZENTHIII! ****Bichas**** loucas ****ruleiaamm!!****Uiaaa****biba****SHUausHau**** XD Sim ****sim**** vai ter luta entre ****Aka**** e ****Konoha****, mas vai demorar um pouco ****xD**** Bem quanto ao ****Sasuke****, coisas ruins vão acontecer com ele nessa ****fic****xD**** (eu amo ele não entenda mau ****xD****) Mas é que para uma ****fic**** melhor, eu precisarei...hm ai você vai ver T.T Espero que tenha gostado desses dois cap.! ****Kissus ****ja ****ne!**

**Quartzo Cristal**** – CRISSS-CHANNN ta ai os dois caps. Pra você \o/ ****Uhull****! AGORA CADÊ O CAP. 9**** COM MUITO SHIADEIDEI**** ??Ò.o****Eu vi a ****fic**** (olhinhos brilhando )E Estou ****amandoooooooooo!! ****DeiSaku**** 4ever!! ****SHauhsauh**** XD ****Kissusss ****Ja ****ne****! E NÃO DEMORE PELO AMOR DE DEUS T.T**

**.-****xKarlinhax****-.**** – Salvei ****foiii****? (olhinhos brilhando) ****Nyaaa**** que ****bomm!!****EhuEEHhue****Uia ****Pain**** sem camisa (baba) Uma visão e tanto ****né****? XD ****Deidei**** é muito ****Kawaii**** por isso que decidi ****dexar**** a ****fic**** totalmente DEISAKU \o/ ****Konoha**** vai demorar ainda a aparecer, só lá pro ****4**** mês de gravidez da ****Sakura**** \o/ Espero que goste! ****Kissus ****ja ****ne!**

**Leticia****Yui**** – ****Tá****? (olhinhos brilhando) Que ****bommmmmm!! ****Arigatouu ****Sim ****sim! ****Pain**** e ****Ayuka**** ta fofo ****né****? \o/ Espero que goste da continuação! ****Kissus ****ja ****ne!**

**S2 ****Yuki**** Mao ****Kitsune**** S2**** – ****Pain**** é o líder que não segue nem a própria regra ****xD ****SHUauhsauhs****! Que bom que gostou! Espero que goste desse também! ****Kissusss ****Ja ****ne!**

**Kiah ****chan**** – ****Nyaaa**** (olhinhos brilhando) Tava bom mesmo**** Que ****bommmmm!! ****Arigatouuu!!****EHuhe**** O ****Pain**** é ****gatom**** mesmo ;D Mais ainda prefiro meu ****Deidei!! ****huEhueHUEhu ****Sim ****sim**** bolinhos hiper famosos! Bom tem pra fritar e tem pra fazer ****xD**** Nem eu sei como a ****Sakura**** faz eles, mas ****td**** bem ****xDDD**** É sempre bom ter seus comentários na minha ****fic****! (olhinhos brilhando) Espero que continue gostando da ****fic ****Kissus ****Ja ****ne!!**

**Isa ****belle****b.a.y.****h**** – Sexy ****Sexy ****Sexy !****toh ****lembrando daquela**** musica do ****Justin**** lá ****SahusUHahusA**** XD ótima observação! ****Naruto ****vai ****acha-la**** sim! ****n.n**** Mas vai demorar ainda n.n! Que ****bomm**** que você acompanha! ****Arigatou****! Espero que continue gostando! ****Kissus!**

**Tetechann**** – ****Meuuu**** eu tava assim ****tambémmm****! Até que eu olhei bem pra ****fic**** e preferi o ****Deidei****! XD ****Sasuke**** eu vou por com ****Sakura**** na minha próxima ****fic ****n.n**** Não me mate por favor T.T Mas ****Sasuke**** ainda vai aparecer na ****fic ****xD**** Mesmo que de um modo que nem eu mesma goste ****xD ****Kissus ****Ja ****ne!**

**laura****raquel**** – Ficou menor mesmo XD Mas esses tão ****maiorzinhos****! Espero que goste! ****Kissus!**

**yui****-s2**** – Pois é ****né ****Ayukaaa ****sortudaaa****! Que bom que está gostando (olhinhos brilhando) ****Go ****GO ****GO!**** mais ****comments ****SHUahsuAHU ****Kissus!!!**

**Mari**** Santoro**** – ****Mariiii-channnn!! ****Amendo**** bobo YEAH! ****SHUAuhsAUH**** Amei o treco do armário ****kkkkkkkkkkk ****Sim ****sim****Pain**** e a dona Cris tom ****safadenhos ****gentem!! ****xD ****ShausUHAh****Já ****já**** é você e o ****Itachi!!! ****SHUahusA ****Kissuss!!**

**Claki ****– ****SahuSUAsuhahua ****Ameiiiiiii**** a do papel marche HAHAHAHA! Pois é ****Kishi**** ta me desapontando ****tbm**** u.u E ****simm!! ****yoshhh ! ****Ayuka**** e ****Pain**** no bem bom ****xD****Nyaaa**** (olhinhos brilhando) ****Arigatou**** por sempre comentar na minha ****fic!! ****SHuauhSahu ****Chaca ****chaca**** na ****buchaca!!!!!! ****kkkkkkkkkkkk!!!! ****Itachi ****já ****já**** aparece melhor n.n Bom está aqui o outro cap.! Espero que goste! ****Kissus ****Ja ****ne!! **

**É isso gente! Dois caps. Seguidos! Espero que tenham gostado! ****n.n**

**Comentem e detenham a autora da ****fic**** de matar o ****Pain****! MUHAHAHA eu ****soh ****mah o.o**

**Kissus ****Ja ****ne!**

**Andressa-chan.**


	16. Papais

* * *

**Papais**

* * *

'Deidara-kun...' Deidara escutou uma voz doce vindo de longe, parecia estar sonhando acordado, despreocupado, relaxado.

'Deidaara-kun...' A voz começava a ficar mais audível e gravemente perigosa.

'DEIDARA ACORDA LOGO!' Deidara deu um pulo da cama em que se encontrava, não entendia nada, só sabia que deveria correr o mais longe que pudesse da voz assustadoramente conhecida.

'Ah, que bom que acordou, _amor_' Sakura mantinha uma voz assustadora, mirando Deidara com uma raiva aparente, ele apenas engoliu seco.

'S-sakura-ch-chan' o.o

'VOCÊ NÃO ME AMA?? VOCÊ NÃO QUER TER UM FILHO COMIGO NÃO É???!!! EU SABIAA! DROGA!!!' Lagrimas grossas caiam na jovem face rosada de Sakura, seu temperamento estava sensível, assim como fortes emoções.

'Q-quê? Não! Não! Sakura!' Deidara enlaçou o corpo de sua flor com seus braços e a pôs sentada na cama. O Fato de estar com medo é que temia não ser um bom pai e ainda temia os riscos de vida que seu filho poderia ter morando com os Akas. Uma gota cresceu em sua testa ao pensar nisso. Akatsuki definitivamente não seria um bom local para se criar um filho. 'Não é isso Sakura, eu apenas temo não ser um bom pai...'

Sakura olhou para Deidara e parou de chorar no mesmo instante. Então era isso?

'Claro que vai ser, baka!' Logo a rosada sorriu. 'Nos amamos e teremos um filho, o que mais um pai precisa para ser o melhor pai do mundo se não foi amor?'

'Mas, e os riscos? Não sou bem uma pessoa boa, Sakura' Deidara forçou um sorriso. Se não fosse por isso ele seria o cara mais feliz do mundo, uma mulher maravilhosa e um filho(a) maravilhoso(a).

'É sim' Sakura colocou suas mãos no rosto de Deidara o fazendo olhar para si. 'Você é a pessoa mais bondosa que conheço, Deidara-kun' Sakura admirou as feições de seu amado. 'E só eu sei disso, porque apenas eu te conheço de verdade, desde a minha infância, lembra?' Permitiu-se rir com essa nova memória conquistada.

'Tsc, só você mesmo Sakura' Deidara a levantou da cama e a rodopiou no ar. 'Você é a única que consegue me fazer assim, sabia? Feliz como nunca antes fui' Rapidamente o loiro capturou os lábios doces de Sakura, dando-lhe um beijo carinhoso, procurando explorar o interior quente e úmido da boca de sua amada como nunca tivesse o feito antes.

* * *

'_Ayuka.. um pouco pra direita' Pain falava enquanto recebia uma massagem prazerosa em suas costas, claro, só podia estar sendo feita por sua querida Ayuka._

'_Claro amor' Ayuka passava os dedos delicadamente pelas costas de Pain._

'_Você é tão boa nisso...' Murmurou ele em estado de êxtase._

'_É...eu...sei!!' Repentinamente Pain sentiu um grande aperto em suas costas e uma súbita dor que o fez acordar deste então presente sonho._

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!' O.O Pain sentia o rosto todo latejar. Mas, não fora as costas?!

'Doeu, né? Devia ter doído mais pra você aprender a não desmaiar em momentos importantes!' ò.o Ayuka se encontrava ao lado da cama de Pain, olhando-o indignada.

'Foi só um choque! Desculpa mas eu nunca pensei em ser pai' ¬¬ Pain massageava seu rosto.

'Você não que um filho? É isso? É porque eu vou ficar gorda, né?! Ah seu cafajeste você vai ver só!' Ayuka fez menção de pular encima de Pain, mas este a segurou e a prendeu em um abraço na cama.

'Me larga Pain, estou falando sério' Ayuka se debatia, mas como ela mesmo sabia, Pain era muito forte.

'É claro que eu quero ter um filho com você, besta' Pain a olhava com uma feição de paz, como se só agora tivesse caído a fixa. 'É tudo que eu mais quero...'

'Mas mas, vai te atrapalhar com os planos para Konoha, não é?' Ayuka sentia seus olhos marejarem.

'Konoha pode esperar, além disso há muita historia pela frente, coisas que Itachi precisa resolver' Pain deu um sorriso torto extremamente sexy, pelos olhos de Ayuka, e depositou um selinho em sua boca. 'Agora somos eu, você e nosso filho'

Era tudo que ela precisava ouvir...


End file.
